


Mr. Anthony

by Sound_of_Accordion



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Pick-up Artist
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_of_Accordion/pseuds/Sound_of_Accordion
Summary: 克劳利X加百列，建立在克劳利X亚茨拉斐尔的前提下，但亚茨拉斐尔基本不会出场，涉及PUA要素和BDSM要素，慎入。结尾BE，算是半把刀子，因为不管最后加百列开不开心，反正克劳利挺开心的。警告：PUA是错误的行为，且角色所实施的方法对智商正常的人类无效，剧情需要，切勿模仿，否则后果自负！大天使长加百列走进一家服装设计工作室，他没有认出该工作室的老板其实是伪装成人类的恶魔克劳利。





	1. Chapter 1

前列腺再度被挤压，加百列喘息着发出颤抖的抽泣，迎来新的高潮。  
“安东尼先生......”  
正如安东尼先生告诉过他的，前列腺的高潮是持续的，宛若大海的潮汐周而复始。每次，他都会不由自主地绷直身体，抽搐、痉挛、大汗淋漓，仿佛刚完成一组举重、俯卧撑之类的极限运动，甚至条件反射地淌出生理性的泪水。到目前为止，已经过去两个多小时了，一波接着一波的高潮几乎将加百列的体力全部消耗殆尽，紫罗兰色的双眸雾气氤氲，鬓角湿漉漉的，面颊一片潮红，被反反复复地摩擦和撞击的肠壁疼痛不已，充血膨胀的阴茎则一直尴尬而迷惘地摇曳在空气之中，试图去戳刺，却找不到目标，也得不到安抚，惟有延绵不绝地分泌出一股股晶莹而稀薄的液体聊以自慰，任其淅淅沥沥地滴落在玻璃拼成的地板上，和汗水一同汇集为不太浅的一大滩。  
遗憾的是，他仍然射不出。  
那些数量可观的液体是前列腺液，不是精液，后者是乳白色的，比前者更浑浊、黏稠，凝胶一般的质感。  
凭什么？  
加百列不理解，同安东尼先生上过床的人类都能够不费吹灰之力做到的事情，自己身为天使，身为最神圣的大天使长，为何拼尽全力之后还是一次又一次地功亏一篑？  
“对不起......安东尼先生……”  
加百列的胸口激烈地起伏，气喘吁吁地嚅嗫道。  
又失败了。  
和前一次一样。  
那个时候，也是在这一处全透明的平台上。

**美国，伊利诺伊州，芝加哥，威利斯大厦103层，天空观景台。**

加百列褪去最后一件衣物，跪在安东尼先生的面前，叼着拉链头，衔住内裤，小心翼翼地勾出那根长度、直径都相当可观的阴茎，吸吮根部的两个囊袋，舔舐前端的冠状沟，再努力将一整根的大半部分含入嘴里，抵在喉咙的深处，操纵着自己的舌头仔仔细细地描绘上面每一道皱褶的走向。  
他可以感觉到对方的阴茎正缓慢而持续地增加硬度和体积。  
“行了。”  
没多久，安东尼先生松开手，貌似波澜不惊的语调里依稀流露出少许难以掩饰的情欲。  
加百列转过身，四肢着地，脸贴在下面那层被整整一上午明晃晃的阳光炙烤得有些发烫的、通透、坚固的玻璃上，分开腿，抬高臀，一只手伸向身后，摸索着掰开肛门。  
“呜……嗯……安东尼先生……”  
太粗了。  
痛。  
加百列紧紧地抿着嘴唇，努力放松括约肌，拱起脊背，吃力地主动将安东尼先生硕大的阴茎一寸寸全部容纳进自己的体内。  
并非第一次，然而还是这么困难。  
先吐出，再吞入。  
再吐出，再吞入。  
如是反复。  
差不多要整个吐出去，只保留前端的一点若即若离，之后再整个吞进来，一直到根部。  
快些，再快些。  
深吸一口气，加百列回忆着安东尼先生的教导，开始一前一后地摆动自己的臀，以柔软的肠壁摩擦着安东尼先生至关重要的部位，尽可能用力，因为他十分清楚，这是安东尼先生的爱好，安东尼先生喜欢这样迅猛而激烈的节奏。  
安东尼先生的双手掐着他的腰窝，从指尖传来的温度略低，却不可思议地拥有令人安心的力量。  
“啊！”  
安东尼先生冷不防从后面准确地撞向加百列的前列腺，令他克制不住地失声大叫。  
熟悉得不能再熟悉的感觉从内部的一点扩散开来，顷刻之间蔓延过五脏六腑、四肢百骸，加百列的呼吸一下子变得急促，脚趾不受控制地蜷缩起来。  
还不够，还渴望得到更多。  
“安东尼先生……哦……”  
第一波高潮如约而至，加百列的呼唤不自觉地带上些许微弱的哽咽。  
接下来，是第二波、第三波，一波挨着一波。  
没有回应。  
但是，与此同时，那根深埋在他体内的、搏动着的肉块一瞬间膨胀得更大了，也更灼热了。安东尼先生的指甲深深地陷进他的皮肉之中，疯狂地摇晃着他的腰，一门心思要将他摇晃散架似的，大开大合的撞击一次堪比一次凶狠、凌厉、野蛮，像是用上了全身所有的能量，不可避免地带动着加百列的膝盖在光滑的、无处着力的地板上被迫一下又一下地前移。  
那么痛，不过，又那么舒服。  
一直被刻意忽略置之不理的阴茎颤颤巍巍自动地抬起头，前端的小孔一张一合，期待着淋漓尽致的释放，已经有清晨的露珠一般莹润的液体急不可待地涌出来了。  
加百列的心脏怦怦地跳着，说不定，这次他可以，他真的做得到。  
下一秒，一切戛然而止。  
腰窝上的温度和重量一并不见了。  
最里面的里面，那根长而粗壮的存在消失了。  
几滴乳白色的液体落在加百列的双腿之间，掺杂着一丝殷红，安东尼先生的脚步声渐行渐远。

这天，芝加哥的天空出奇地晴朗，万里无云，能见度极好。  
谁也不会知道，熙熙攘攘的人群里，有没有单数或者复数的人类突发奇想，抬头眺望，然后不偏不倚地一眼就发现了一千三百五十三英尺的高空上一丝不挂的、大张着双腿的大天使长加百列。

加百列收摄心神，将飘散的思绪从回忆之中抽离，扶住玻璃组成的墙壁，颤抖着站起身，拿起固定在地板上的仿真阴茎。  
没有安东尼先生。  
安东尼先生不在这个地方。  
安东尼先生离开了。  
加百列不知道安东尼先生是何时离开的，也不知道安东尼先生为何要离开，更不知道安东尼先生何时回来，甚至究竟会不会回来。毕竟，安东尼先生什么都没有告诉他。  
这根仿真阴茎超过九英寸长，直径大约二英寸，底座上铭刻着花体的大写英文字母L，末端有一个翘起的小箭头，形似恶魔的尾巴。

加百列到安东尼先生开办的Lucifer工作室找过安东尼先生，然而，那里早就人去楼空，一片萧瑟、破败的景象，仿佛已经被荒废了六千年。  
附近行色匆匆的人类们纷纷表示，从未听说过这样一间工作室，更不知道所谓的安东尼先生是何许人。  
匪夷所思。  
加百列分明记得，前不久，Lucifer工作室还红极一时，炙手可热，不但荣登时尚界最具有影响力的杂志《Esquire》创立的服装设计工作室月度排行榜，并且连续十二届蝉联冠军，各种形式的广告铺天盖地，无孔不入，遍布整个伦敦的大街小巷。

大天使长加百列虽然不食人间烟火，倒也不至于真的保守、古板、固执到不分青红皂白地拒绝一切人类趋之若鹜的流行元素。  
他也有自己的兴趣，会时不时浏览一些关于穿衣搭配的杂志。  
甚至和同为大天使的米迦勒一样，他也有一部高端、大气、上档次、科技感满满的手机。问题在于，绝大多数的时候，他实实在在没有使用手机的必要。

Lucifer，早晨之心，明亮之子，人类替堕天之前的撒旦取的名字。  
可见，人类太容易被糊弄了，什么都不懂，却什么都敢想敢做，连撒旦的真面目也没有见过，竟然煞有介事地冒天下之大不韪集体编撰出一套用来敬拜他的流程，或者时刻把撒旦的名字挂在嘴边，以毫无用处的黑色十字架作为妆饰，只是因为这样看上去低调、奢华、有内涵、叛逆又可以彰显出自己的与众不同，结果莫名其妙地被地狱不费吹灰之力地收割了灵魂，白白便宜了那群堕天使。  
当然，平心而论，Lucifer工作室在专栏里展示出的一系列服装确实不同凡响。  
这套具有世袭的王公贵族一般的风采。  
那套典雅。  
另一套精致而不失含蓄。  
旁边的一套则散发着成熟、稳重、干练的气场。  
无一不是精工裁剪，配色得体，设计独特。  
加百列爱不释手地翻阅着最新一期的《Esquire》，几乎没有办法把自己越来越兴奋的目光从纸张上挪开哪怕一小会儿。

**英国，伦敦，威斯敏斯特市，苏活区，Lucifer工作室。**

一头略长的鬈发乌黑而浓密，高挑、瘦削，戴着一副宽大的墨镜，有一种似曾相识的感觉，这是安东尼先生给加百列的第一印象。  
“只要这个？”  
安东尼先生指着《Esquire》杂志上一款三件套的格纹西装。  
加百列略一颔首。

第一次交易的过程很顺利，西装在四天内完工，笔挺、板正，对格对线，各个方面皆无懈可击。

“太可惜了。”  
然而，接过加百列支付的酬劳，安东尼先生却一脸遗憾。  
“可惜？”  
加百列不明就里。  
“这款是标准类型，大众风格，中规中矩，没有任何鲜明的特色，谁都可以轻而易举地驾驭，根本体现不出你的无与伦比。”  
加百列仍然一头雾水。  
大概意识到了他的迷惑，安东尼先生朝他走近几步，猛地扯下自己的墨镜，一双深褐色的眸子直勾勾地盯着他，进一步解释道：“我是说，先生，你如此耀眼，钻石般闪闪发亮，你的身材完美得不可思议，这比例、这线条、这肌肉，犹如古希腊的神祇。你配得上更好的设计，相信我。”  
“谢谢。所以，你的重点是什么？”  
加百列不得不承认，这番天花乱坠的夸赞听在自己的耳朵里，还是十分受用的。  
“给我一周的时间，我是认真的，让我亲手为你设计一款独一无二的衣服，真正地彰显出你与众不同的、超凡脱俗的美。你大概不知道，为你这样的客户服务，是每一名服装设计师梦寐以求的夙愿，我也一样。”  
安东尼先生深不见底的瞳孔放射出迫不及待的渴望。  
无疑，对加百列而言，这是一个非常具有诱惑力的提议，他有一些心动。  
“我有别的安排，下周不一定抽得开身。”  
“小事一桩，把你的地址告诉我，做好之后，我直接送上门。”  
“订金和之前的一样？”  
“不，这次不需要订金，你满意的话，再付款，不满意的话，告诉我一声，我去取回来做进一步改进。”  
不错。  
既然如此，加百列想不出继续回绝的理由，于是，悄无声息地用一个小奇迹在距自己常去的圣詹姆斯公园较近的Conrad酒店订一间高级房，又用另一个更加微不足道的奇迹从衣兜里掏出一秒钟之前还不存在的一支钢笔和一张便笺，写下自己刚刚得到的地址，递给安东尼先生。  
安东尼先生扫了一眼，心领神会地一笑。  
“祝你在英国玩得愉快，先生。”  
加百列一愣，条件反射地调动起面部的肌肉，回给对方一个公式化的、合乎礼仪的、假面具一般的笑容。

（待续）


	2. Chapter 2

不过，很快，加百列就把这事抛到九霄云外去了。  
毕竟他公务繁忙，况且也不是没衣服可穿。  
一个多月之后，日理万机的大天使长才于百忙之中大发慈悲地记起，Lucifer工作室的安东尼先生恐怕还在眼巴巴地翘首以盼自己的回应。

想不到，安东尼先生送过来的衣服足足有六款。  
酒店的前台接待员信誓旦旦地确认自己和安东尼先生都没有搞错，衣服就是给加百列的，而且真的是每周送一款，一直积攒到现在。  
什么意思？  
新近在服装设计师当中开始流行的一种推销产品的方式？  
但是，这些衣服的的确确甚合加百列的心意。从运动服到皮衣，从内衣到夹克衫，每一套都比杂志里的照片和工作室里的样品还要出众，独具匠心的设计，一般人注意不到的地方巧妙而实用的小细节，手感、裁剪、面料统统无可挑剔，又妥帖，又合身，并且，没有一套不是加百列一贯都十分青睐的款式。  
加百列难以想像，它们居然是区区一个普通的、同自己不过一面之缘的人类在完完全全没有自己事无巨细的指导和帮助之下做出来的。  
就像是一位旧相识。  
哪怕旧相识，也未必能够如此。  
大喜过望之下，加百列油然而生一种把所有的衣服都买下的冲动，然后，他就这么决定了。

下一周是纯棉的睡袍，透气、舒适。

再下一周是丰厚、柔软、富有弹性的高领羊绒衫，用的是最优质的羊绒。

加百列飘飘然起来，虽然不太清楚安东尼先生具体的想法，可是，这反正不重要，并不妨碍他兴高采烈地断定自己如今已经成为Lucifer工作室重要的客户之一，甚至可能是最重要的大客户。  
当然了，那是他应得的，不值得大惊小怪，毕竟他真实的身份是大天使长，是最神圣的存在。

又过了一周，这次，加百列却什么都没有收到。

起初，加百列毫不在意，认为只是一个意外。  
没有办法，人类过于脆弱和渺小，很容易被各种各样突发的状况所影响，即使是这样一位才华横溢的服装设计师。  
他可以谅解，相信不用太久，Lucifer工作室就会给自己一个合理的解释。

两周了，工作室毫无动静。

三周了，工作室平静如常。

一个月过去了，工作室仍然不见分毫的反应。

加百列开始不满，有些惊讶，有些困惑，也有些失落。  
事到如今，显然不是意外，而是刻意为之。  
他理解不了，这不正确，违反常理，他们不应该如此对待一位重要得不能再重要的大客户，这样一点都不符合人类的行为准则。  
加百列一度考虑过找安东尼先生问个一清二楚，可转念一想，一来自己并没有支付定金，安东尼先生也没有承诺会一直为自己设计并且制作新的衣服，二来自己即使支付过定金，为这么一件鸡毛蒜皮、不值一提的琐事大费周章，实实在在有损大天使长的名誉。  
因此，尽管不甘心，加百列也不得不继续等待。

**Conrad酒店，高级房。**

“因为在忙前一段接到的设计专案，实在抽不出时间。总而言之，都是我的责任，给你造成了这么大的困扰，对不起。为了表达我的歉意，我已经在The Diamond jubilee Tea Salon预定了两个席位，不知你方不方便接受我的邀请，同我一起去喝下午茶？我为你量身定做的衣服，惟有Fortnum & Mason的下午茶才配得上。”  
安东尼先生亲自登门道歉，态度诚恳，事出有因，确确实实不应当被责备。  
只是，下午茶……  
“没关系。不过，我不太习惯和陌生人一起用餐，不好意思。”  
安东尼先生震惊地瞪大双眼：“一顿简单的下午茶而已，何况，你怎么会认为我们之间还是陌生人的关系？莫非，你其实对我以前设计的那些衣服都不满意，所以不肯接受我的邀请？这样的话，你根本没有必要如此遮遮掩掩的，大可以直接提出来，尽管我的设计一向是独一无二的，除你之外，到目前为止，从来没有哪一名顾客不喜欢。”  
不，不是那样的。  
“安东尼先生，你误会了，我非常喜欢你设计的每一款衣服，也十分感谢你周到的服务，我不过是对自己的要求比较严格，不会随随便便地在外面用餐。”  
安东尼先生夸张地一摊手。  
“什么？别开玩笑了，即使你第一次来英国，也不可能不知道久负盛名的Fortnum & Mason，一家三百多年的老店，王室御用的食品供应商，深得伊丽莎白女王的喜爱，旗下的The Diamond jubilee Tea Salon还是女王携康沃尔公爵夫人、凯特王妃一同揭幕的，绝对能够保证卫生和营养，才不是随随便便的地方。如果不是因为我有那么一点特殊的渠道，恐怕提前一个月，也预约不到一顿下午茶。”  
这样吗？  
加百列不免生出少许尴尬。  
“呃，我……”  
“如果你想看他们的食品卫生等级证书，在门口就可以找到。”  
“不是……”  
“又或者，你希望当面同The Diamond jubilee Tea Salon的经营者交流，以便了解更详尽的情况？”  
“算……算了。”  
这过于荒诞，加百列连忙摆手。  
“那么，你答应了？”  
见安东尼先生目不转睛地凝视着自己，貌似强硬的语调掩饰不住心中的忐忑，虚张声势的高傲之下是不堪一击的脆弱，若有若无地流露出几分意料之外的腼腆，大天使长感到自己的灵魂瞬间被一些说不清、道不明的物质触动了一下，仿佛一粒小小的石子轻轻地落入一片波澜不惊的湖面。  
怎么办？  
如果能够在婉拒对方的同时又不至于伤害到人家的自尊心，就好了。  
或者，仅仅是去坐一坐的话，不用俗物，应该问题不大？  
“……哦。”  
经过一番权衡，终于，加百列勉为其难地从嗓子里含含糊糊地挤出一个表示同意的音节，点了点头。

**梅菲尔区，皮卡迪利181号，The Diamond jubilee Tea Salon。**

骨质瓷的三层托盘架上摆着品种丰富的点心，三明治、司康饼、马卡龙、泡芙、慕斯、水果蛋挞，咸的、甜的，应有尽有，牛奶和沏好的茶放在一旁，以及作为蘸料的蜂蜜、奶油、几种不同口味的果酱。  
可是，安东尼先生对这一切都意兴阑珊，却带着似笑非笑的表情津津有味地一个劲盯着加百列。  
加百列暗暗地叫苦不迭，事情远比他以为的麻烦得多，这样的场面下，试图不食用任何的东西而仅仅靠蒙混过关的计划根本无从实施。  
“怎么不吃？”  
安东尼先生问道。  
“主要是，我……那个……”  
加百列支吾着，一时不知道如何答复。  
安东尼先生笑起来，从底层的托盘内取出一块鸡胸肉三明治，不由分说地塞到加百列的手里：“来，吃这个。鸡胸肉高蛋白、低热量，能增加肌肉、补充营养，还不会导致肥胖；生菜含有大量的维生素和微量元素，既可以增强免疫力，保护视力，消除多余的脂肪，又可以让皮肤变得白一些。二者搭配在一块，相得益彰，最适合你了。”  
近在咫尺的食物散发出温暖、奇妙的气味。  
吃也不是，不吃也不是，加百列为难地看看三明治，又看看对面的安东尼先生，眉头一会儿紧锁，一会儿放松。  
“吃吧。很好吃的，我推荐的一定错不了，保证你就像喜欢我设计的衣服一样，也会喜欢它。”  
安东尼先生劝导道。  
搜肠刮肚半天的结果是一无所获，加百列努力按捺住施展一个奇迹以迅雷不及掩耳之势逃离这间包厢的欲望。  
所以，要如何处理？  
总不能直接告诉安东尼先生，自己作为一只天使，还是大天使长，不可以任由人类不洁净的食物玷污上帝赋予的圣体？  
理论上，天使的身份光明正大，倒是没有什么见不得人的。不过，实际上，凭自己的和其他一些天使的经验，加百列心知肚明，一般而言，这绝对不是一个稳妥的万全之策。  
“唔！”  
某种滑嫩的东西。  
有点热，炉火似的或者说烤焦的树枝一样的滋味掺杂着油脂的醇厚，于唇齿之间化作汁水，释放出气息，往下溜，向上窜，柔和地弥散开来，丰丰富富地填满口腔中的每一处空隙。  
什么？  
加百列呆住了，直到已经懵懵懂懂地将嘴里的异物全部咽下去，又发现安东尼先生笑吟吟地望着自己，手里捏着一坨鸡胸肉，方才后知后觉地反应过来，是对方趁自己正在思前想后分神的时候，自作主张地给自己喂了其中的一小部分。  
“好吃吗？”  
加百列一时语塞。  
好吃？  
似乎谈不上。  
不好吃？  
好像也不至于。  
太突然了，没有反应的时间，也来不及品味。  
“再尝一尝。”  
加百列试图拒绝，一张嘴，一片生菜就趁虚而入。  
咦？  
汁水比鸡胸肉要多，脆而清爽，可以品尝出雨后湿漉漉的植物与土壤新鲜的味道。  
“很好，多吃一点。”  
安东尼先生一边说，一边继续将加百列拿在手里的三明治分解成一小块一小块的，接连塞进加百列的嘴里，又体贴地留出适当的间歇，吃一口，喂一口，免得加百列咽得太匆忙，喘不上气。  
没多久，那块巴掌大的三明治就被彻底地消灭了。  
“喜不喜欢？”  
加百列大睁着紫罗兰色的眸子，不知所措地望着安东尼先生。  
安东尼先生咂了咂舌。  
“不会吧？难不成你平时只吃代餐棒，喝蛋白粉，别的一概不碰？”  
代餐棒？  
蛋白粉？  
两个奇怪的词，第一次听到。  
“不可理喻，原来真的有这样的疯子。我都怀疑，你到底还记不记得真正的食物是什么样子了？喂，我说，你知道刚才吃的是什么吗？”  
安东尼先生的嘴巴张开到无以复加的程度，足够吞下一整只烟熏鸡。  
“三明治。哪里不对吗？”  
加百列被弄糊涂了。  
“具体一些。”  
“生菜、鸡胸肉，还有面包？”  
“鸡胸肉如何？”  
安东尼先生进一步追问。  
“不软，也不算硬。”  
“生菜呢？”  
“涩，可是，嚼起来很舒服。”  
“面包呢？”  
“蓬蓬松松的，没有什么……不，有点咸。”  
冥思苦想的同时，由于安东尼先生的循循善诱，加百列条件反射地开始舔自己的双唇和牙床。  
不过，他自己并没有留意到，也同样没有留意到，当他做那些动作的时候，安东尼先生隐藏于墨镜后的那对漆黑的瞳孔稍纵即逝地掠过一抹狡黠的光芒。  
“有吃不惯的吗？”  
加百列摇头。  
“没有的话，就说明你都喜欢，无论是鸡胸肉、生菜，还是面包。太好了，我很高兴，果然，我推荐的一定错不了。”  
安东尼先生兴奋地宣布。  
真的？  
加百列眨动着根根分明的长睫毛，似懂非懂。  
“那么，接下来，该这个了。”安东尼先生从中层的托盘内取出一块司康饼，掰成两半，涂上雪白的奶油和深红色的果酱，送到加百列的嘴边，似有意，似无意，小拇指若即若离地一蹭他的下颌，“这就是大名鼎鼎的司康饼，其实是一种面包，最正宗的食用方法是蘸着酸甜可口的覆盆子果酱和德文郡特有的ClottedCream奶油一起吃，这种奶油浓郁、稠密、厚实，不甜，不腻，堪称一绝，你如果的确是第一次来英国，一定不能错过。”  
已经这样了。  
况且，即使隔着一层算不上透明的镜片，这个男性人类热忱的、满得仿佛下一秒钟即将如地平线上的太阳一般喷薄而出的期待与躲藏在期待之下影影绰绰的不安，加百列都不费吹灰之力地瞧得真真切切，不可能视而不见。  
他做不到。  
两分钟的迟疑。  
加百列抿着嘴唇，一副孤注一掷的表情，像是好不容易下定了很大的决心，轻轻地咬下一小口司康饼。

（待续）


	3. Chapter 3

有第一次，就会有第二次。

“喜欢吗？”  
加百列笑着点了点头，开始解纽扣。  
“别脱。”安东尼先生阻止道，“我这次订的是Claridge’s酒店的席位，正好，你就穿这件，我们一起去喝下午茶。目前而言，这可是我最得意的一款作品了，比之前的那些又跃上了一个新的台阶，能够更加充分展示出你的美，让你成为人群里万众瞩目的焦点。”  
最顶级的驼绒，轻盈、蓬松，双排扣的设计，美观、大方、优雅、气派，加百列承认，自己也舍不得脱下这件崭新的大衣。  
不过，又要吃东西？  
“安东尼先生，这……我们上周……”  
“上周，你好像都没什么食欲，我觉得，The Diamond jubilee Tea Salon的下午茶大概不合你的胃口，因此决定换一家。Claridge’s酒店的下午茶也需要至少提前三个月预定，还不一定成功。没办法，毕竟是闻名遐迩的五星级，和Ritz酒店、Berkeley酒店齐名，有超过两百年的历史，有整个伦敦最昂贵的下午茶，招待过包括维多利亚女王、丘吉尔首相、戴安娜王妃在内的一系列名人，倘若不去尝一尝Claridge’s酒店的芝士葡萄干馅饼、香草脆皮泡芙、蔓越莓烤苹果栗子蓉塔、酸樱桃杏仁马卡龙、黄瓜乳酪三明治，尤其是那种叫做Malawi Antler的白茶和特制的果酱，你就等于白来一趟伦敦了，一定会被熟悉英国的朋友们嘲笑的。”  
打断他的话，安东尼先生自顾自地介绍道，一对深褐色的瞳仁亮晶晶的，闪烁出不谙世事的幼童一样友善的、单纯的、满腔热忱的光芒。  
“好的。”  
加百列无法可想，只得乖乖地咽回还没有来得及讲出口的内容。

一路上，安东尼先生声称的仿佛真的应验了，在他的提示下，加百列发现，即使坐在安东尼先生驾驶的那辆兰博基尼里，自己仍然能够频频地感受到周围的人类纷纷投来的一束束聚光灯一般火热的视线。  
类似的事情以前不是没有发生过，然而，在加百列的记忆里，从未如此夸张。

**布鲁克街，Claridge’s酒店。**

安东尼先生拿着茶匙，在杯中缓缓地转动几圈，然后抽出来，放在茶托上，将一杯热气腾腾的茶递给加百列。  
“给，Malawi Antler。据说，这种茶并不是茶叶，而是嫩枝上的茎，产自非洲，每一年的产量非常少，只够供应给两个地方，其中之一就是Claridge's酒店。”  
加百列正要喝，却突然意识到一个问题：“你怎么不吃，安东尼先生？上周也是。”  
“我在节食。”  
“节食？”  
“对。做我们这行的，为了始终充满激情，富有灵感，都需要不定期地节食，以免过多的食物削弱我们的意志，使我们才思枯竭，身心倦怠。”  
安东尼先生一本正经地解释道，一副理所当然的姿态。  
原来如此。  
有些人在祈祷之际，或为了忏悔，或为了获得帮助，或为了寻求指引，也有禁食的举动。  
七宗罪的其中一项就是暴食。  
可见，无论如何，人类确实应该主动地克制自己任何不适当的欲望，包括而不限于对食物过度的、没有节制的、不必要的渴望，安东尼先生这样做，完全合乎万能的上帝的心意，值得鼓励。

伦敦知名的下午茶地点？  
加百列不解地盯着手机的显示屏。  
“选一个。”  
安东尼先生笑吟吟地鼓励道。  
“我无所谓，还是由安东尼先生决定吧。”  
加百列有些为难。  
“不，你来选。”  
“那么，Ritz酒店？上面说，那里的下午茶是英国最经典的。”  
犹豫片刻，对这些一无所知的加百列随口报出一个自己之前听过的名称。  
安东尼先生没有正面回应，而是提出了另一个选项：“Savoy酒店是英国第一家豪华酒店，承办过伊丽莎白女王当年的加冕晚宴，实力非凡，口碑也很好，第一任经理正是Ritz酒店的创始人。我们不如去Savoy酒店品尝一下那里的蛋白杏仁饼、柠檬果小果馅饼、纯黑巧克力蛋糕、鸡蛋色拉配芥末水芹白面包三明治吧。”

**河岸街，Savoy酒店。**

“挑你喜欢的。”  
安东尼先生将一份精美的菜单大大方方地递到加百列的手里。  
“我对茶也没有什么特别的嗜好，都听安东尼先生的。”  
加百列婉拒道。  
“别客气，这么多茶，至少挑一款。”  
“但……”  
“快一点挑。”  
于是，一番斟酌，加百列决定选几款看上去有可能会令安东尼先生感兴趣的茶。譬如，排在前三名的品种。  
“阿萨姆红茶？伯爵茶？或者锡兰红茶？”  
“洋甘菊不含咖啡因，纯天然，许多人都很推崇，十分受欢迎。你知道的，这种植物能排除体内的毒素，帮助人体释放压力，缓解紧张的情绪，提高睡眠的质量，又可以令皮肤变得滋润、白皙，是一款相当不错的花草茶，尤其适合你。”  
安东尼先生莞尔一笑，拍了拍加百列的肩膀。

之后，一周一次的下午茶自然而然地逐渐成为安东尼先生和加百列之间约定俗成的一种惯例。

有一天，加百列走出酒店，已经等在外面的安东尼先生迎上来，拿着一支盛放的鸢尾花。  
“给。”  
加百列一头雾水，不由地略一迟疑。  
而下一秒钟，安东尼先生已经自作主张地随手将鸢尾花别在加百列的插花纽上充当襟花了，没有说什么，只是笑。

**圣詹姆斯公园。**

“明星？”  
“对。明星！加入我们，你就会成为摄像机下的奇迹，被成千上万的观众追捧和热爱，拥有数以万计的粉丝，金钱、地位、名誉统统唾手可得！更美妙的是，不用劳神费力去追求，年轻漂亮的女孩子们和男孩子们都会雨点一样接二连三噼里啪啦地自动往你的身上掉，躲都躲不开！想一想吧，人生至此，夫复何求？”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你五官端正，气质好，身材也好，是难得一见的人选！”  
果不其然。  
这么多年过去了，人类仍然如此愚不可及。  
加百列将挡在身前的男人推到一旁，准备继续自己被打断的慢跑。  
“让开。”  
“如果你觉得在这里说话不方便，我们可以另外找一处安静的地方，一边喝茶，一边商议具体的事项。”男人移动几步，锲而不舍地再度拦住加百列的去路，“当然，实际上，你不需要立刻给出答复，我们互相留一个联系方式吧，等你考虑好了，再打电话给我。啊，要不然，你可以直接到我们的公司参观，了解一下我们的工作环境和我们为CHANEL、DIOR、GUCCI、HERMES、PRADA等著名的国际品牌拍摄过的一系列经典的、脍炙人口的广告。你不反对的话，我现在就带你去我们的公司，我们不妨先草拟一份……”  
“用不着。”  
加百列又一次试图推开男人，却推不动。  
“你何必急着拒绝我，难得这么出众的条件，可别浪费了，先生。”  
男人忙不迭地堆起谄媚的讪笑，不由分说地将一张名片塞进加百列的衣兜。  
加百列感到一阵无奈。  
他是大天使长，他有足够的力量，然而这并不意味着他懂得要如何处理现在的局面才能够既摆脱男人死乞白赖的纠缠，又不至于令对方受伤，甚至一不留神危及到对方的性命。毕竟，这名男人只是普通的人类，不是恶魔，没有犯下不可饶恕的罪行。除非上帝降下特殊的启示，否则，不管出于什么缘故，任何一只天使都没有权利伤害这样的存在，无论是身体上的，还是心灵上的。  
麻烦了。  
或者，索性施一个小小的奇迹直接让对方睡着，梦到任何希望梦到的事物，再在自己离开之后苏醒？  
加百列一边琢磨，一边四下张望，附近围观的闲杂人等有一点多，好在不是太多。  
“先生，来，我的车就在门口的停车场。”  
见加百列半天不开口，男人似乎默认他已经同意了，兴高采烈地发出热情洋溢的邀请，一只手伸向加百列的胳膊。  
“他是我的超模，不会跟你走的。”  
安东尼先生出其不意地从加百列的身侧冒出来，以迅雷不及掩耳之势锢住男人的手腕，甩开，然后掏出那张名片，三下五除二撕成碎片，远远地一抛。  
男人一愣，盯着安东尼先生打量了一会儿，就一言不发地离开了。  
加百列长吁一口气。  
奇迹之类的，少用为妙，虽然偶尔用一次并不……等一等，超模？  
“什么是超模，安东尼先生？”  
“不知道我是否有这个荣幸邀请你穿着由我设计的衣服到艺术之都意大利去拍摄一套精美绝伦的影集呢？”  
答非所问的安东尼先生一脸期待。  
“为什么？”  
加百列一时反应不过来。  
“为了不辜负你的古希腊神祗一般的天赋。”安东尼先生不假思索地表示，又带着几分显而易见的骄傲补充了一句，“以及，我专门为你量身定做的设计。”  
是吗？  
超模是这样的意思？  
加百列还是懵懵懂懂的，搞不清楚状况，一方面不太情愿，一方面又实在想不出推辞的借口，也讲不出拒绝的话语，权衡之下，惟有三心二意地点了点头。  
“嗯。”  
“那么，一言为定，我们本周就出发。我负责申请私人飞机的航线，由我承担全部的费用，你不必操心任何的事情，我会把一切都安排妥当。”  
安东尼先生笑了，得体而从容不迫地托起加百列的一只手。  
哎？  
一个轻飘飘的吻落在手背上，一触即离。  
温暖、柔软的触感，之前从来不曾经历过的体验，加百列惊讶地张了张嘴，紫罗兰色的虹膜中央，漆黑的瞳孔顷刻之间扩大一圈。

（待续）


	4. Chapter 4

**英吉利海峡，Hawker800XP豪华中型公务机。**

容妆精致的空姐送上两杯葡萄汁，安东尼先生接过其中一杯，将另一杯递给加百列。  
空姐往旁边的空座上一坐，托起腮，饶有兴趣地端详着安东尼先生：“我好像在哪里见过你，你不会就是……Lucifer工作室的安东尼先生？”  
“没错。”  
“啊，真的是你！我在《Esquire》读到过你的故事，能够遇到你这样不世出的大人物，我太幸运了！”空姐嫣然一笑，“你好，我叫莉莉。”  
“莉莉小姐，你好。”  
“冒昧地问一句，你和加百列先生……”  
“我们去佛罗伦萨拍摄一组外景。”  
“所以，你们……”  
叫做莉莉的空姐意味深长地凝视着安东尼先生。  
安东尼先生笑而不答。  
“安东尼先生，那么，可以让我成为Lucifer工作室的VIP客户吗？”  
令加百列不解的是，莉莉不仅没有气恼，反而露出心领神会的表情。  
“我会考虑。”  
“我的父亲经营化妆品，在福布斯全球亿万富豪榜排名一百二十六位，我应当有这个资格吧？”  
“好的。”  
一张便笺递到安东尼先生的手里。  
安东尼先生收起便笺，展现出一个暧昧而又迷人的笑容，掏出一支签字笔。

之后，不断有别的空姐过来，一面殷勤地为安东尼先生和加百列送去更多的果汁、茶、碳酸饮料，以及各种各样的水果拼盘和点心，一面为自己没有足够的财力成为Lucifer工作室的VIP客户而叹息。  
安东尼先生很快收获了一沓便笺。  
加百列记不住每个空姐的名字，只记得安东尼先生会特意把回赠的便笺塞进她们的制服的第二粒纽扣的空隙之间。

加百列听说过福布斯全球亿万富豪榜，那个大名鼎鼎的排行榜只有五百个名额，换句话说，全世界的人类只有千万分之一可以上榜，他们所拥有的财富可想而知。  
安东尼先生提供的服务果然不是一般人享受得起的。  
所谓的VIP客户，指的是自己这样的客户吗？  
他究竟有多少个VIP客户？  
突然，舌尖品到一丝酸甜的凉爽。  
加百列条件反射地扭头一瞧，餐巾纸已经铺好了，原来是安东尼先生趁他不备，悄悄地把一枚樱桃送入他的嘴里。  
“好不好吃？”  
加百列习惯性地点头。  
两枚。  
三枚。  
四枚。  
水灵灵的一枚枚樱桃接踵而至。  
“我自己来，不用劳烦……安东尼先生。”  
口中塞满樱桃，加百列的吐字难免含糊不清。  
“不行。你身上的每件衣服都是我的得意之作，我坚决不能容忍它们被弄脏了。”  
安东尼先生断然拒绝。  
啼笑皆非的同时，加百列不由地回想起一个自己之前已经注意到的问题，连忙努力咽下一嘴的樱桃，将剩下的核吐在餐巾纸上。  
“安东尼先生，无论如何吃一点吧，节食……也不等于绝食？”  
“我不吃，都是你的。”  
“可是，我……真的……吃不完。”  
这不是谎言。  
“你来喂我的话，我倒是可以吃一点，看在你这么关心我的份上。”  
安东尼先生眼珠一转，提出一个折中的方案。  
咦？  
既然安东尼先生已经这样说了，尽管有一些跟不上对方的思路，加百列还是按照安东尼先生的要求，切下一块巧克力慕斯，小心翼翼地送到安东尼先生的嘴边。  
安东尼先生不慌不忙地咀嚼着、吞咽着，吃得慢条斯理，粉色的舌头时不时探出来，飞快地舔去东一抹西一抹深棕色的痕迹，洁白而整齐的齿列若隐若现，丝绸一般顺滑的物质一点点地消失在两片深红色的、一张一合的唇瓣当中，凸出的喉结一上一下地蠕动着。  
没有任何的征兆，加百列的心跳瞬间快了一拍。

**意大利，托斯卡纳区，佛罗伦萨，佩雷托拉机场。**

走下舷梯的时候，安东尼先生同机长握了握手，然后旁若无人地将一张折叠过的便笺从腰带的后面塞进对方的裤子里。  
机长的身材颀长而健美，正是加百列在订制自己的躯壳之际最喜欢拿来当作模板的那一种类型。

**阿尔诺河，Ponte Vecchio。**

拍摄的过程并不顺利。

“往左一些。”  
“多了，快回来，往右。”  
“又过了，再往左。”

“用眼角的余光，不要直视。”  
“余光！”  
“看这边！”  
“太涣散了，集中注意力！”  
“喂，不是要你死死地盯着，放松！”

“肩膀不要歪！”

“保持这个动作，别眨眼，再来一遍。”  
“都说了，不准眨眼！”

“再来！”

“没有一张合格的，接着来！”

“重新拍！”

太阳升到了天空的最高处，已经是正午时分。

长时间暴露在炽热的阳光下，汗水不可避免地逐步渗出毛孔，浸湿头发，顺着脖子往下淌，黏住贴身的衣物，热、滑、潮湿，令一贯养尊处优的大天使长十分不舒服，更难以忍受的是，安东尼先生精心设计的得意之作都显得不平整了。大天使长皱起眉，准备施展一个微不足道的奇迹，不动声色地消灭那些讨厌的分泌物。  
这个时候，一叠干净的纸巾覆上他的前额。  
安东尼先生将无线快门遥控器放在一旁，体贴地帮加百列拭去汗水。

“错了，胳膊要自然下垂，肩膀也要放下来！”  
“不，背不用挺那么直，向后靠。”  
“身体别乱晃！”  
“还是不对，不要撅着肚子！”

“笑。”  
安东尼先生吩咐道。  
加百列自信地摆出一个在他认为极其完美的、得体的、标准化的、合乎尺寸的笑容。  
安东尼先生摇头。  
“过于僵硬了，再做一次。”  
加百列虽然不太高兴，可还是听从了对方的要求，同时配合着挑起一条眉毛。  
“更僵硬了，而且，能不能别笑得这么……傻乎乎的？”  
安东尼先生翻了翻白眼。  
傻乎乎？  
加百列更加不悦，毕竟从来没有谁用这样的词汇形容过他，至少没有当着他的面，即使是安东尼先生，也未免过分了。  
只是，不等抗议的声音出口，他的脸已经被安东尼先生一把捏住。  
加百列下意识地后退一步。  
“你的肌肉太紧张了，拍照的效果会大打折扣，需要按摩一下，才能够松弛，显得自然一点。”  
安东尼先生拽住他，一本正经地表示。  
加百列并不是很清楚对方的意思，然而安东尼先生的神情庄重、严肃，看不出分毫轻薄或者戏谑的迹象。因此，为了不让自己在人类的面前表现表现得不礼貌、缺乏分寸、不合时宜，加百列没有再动，老老实实地任由安东尼先生双手并用，在自己的面颊上到处移动，骨节分明的十指和生着茧的手掌体温稍低，稍有一些粗糙，力道时而轻，时而重，揪过鼻梁，扫过两排颤动着的睫毛，挤压过颧骨，揉来揉去，揉面团似的，偶尔会浅浅地探进唇角的缝隙，又不留痕迹地退出，带来一种难以形容的、全新的体验，加百列之前一次都不曾和任何一个人类如此接近过，也一次都不曾允许任何一个人类甚至是任何一只天使以这样的方式触碰过上帝赋予自己的、神圣的圣体。  
“好了，再笑一笑。”  
安东尼先生停止动作，迅速地拉开与加百列的距离，掏出一张湿巾，仔仔细细地擦着自己的手。  
加百列深吸一口气，照着做了。  
安东尼先生以挑剔的目光审视一番，按下遥控器。  
“差强人意。”  
六、七英尺开外的三脚架上，一台价格不菲的哈苏牌单镜头反光式取景照相机一震，发出一声轻微的响动。

“腿交叉，左腿在前面。”

“向前一直走，再走……停！手不准往口袋插！”

安东尼先生坐在加百列的旁边，轻轻地一扳加百列的脑袋。  
“抬头。”  
一只手将加百列翻出来的衣领塞回去，抚平。  
另一只手掀起衣服的下摆，拉住加百列的一条胳膊，搭在同一侧的膝盖上，分开大拇指与其余的四根手指，然后把小拇指摆成微微地弯曲的姿势。  
如同操纵着一具惟妙惟肖的人偶。  
安东尼先生的双唇几乎贴着加百列的耳朵，呼吸之间，一阵阵暖洋洋的气流断断续续地喷射在加百列的颈部，令加百列不由自主地缩了缩肩膀。

“这个神似先天愚型的表情是怎么一回事？”

“能不能不要那么呆板，你是活人，还是尸体？”

“刚才的都不过关，继续！”

“亏你空有一副标致的皮囊，竟然一丁点的艺术素养都不具备！”

“太难看了，简直是一头倭黑猩猩！”  
“半身不遂的大猩猩？”  
“很好，终于不是猩猩了，改成长臂猿了。”

许是因为午后的气温越升越高，安东尼先生的脾气似乎也越来越暴躁。  
从未被如此训斥和羞辱的加百列不是没有生出要他立刻闭嘴的冲动，可一看到安东尼先生满头大汗地围着云台忙忙碌碌的身影，又于心不忍。

“你在这里等着，不要走动，我离开一会儿。”

安东尼先生不到五分钟就回来了，将一个大号的纸杯塞到加百列的手中。  
杯子里盛着四枚淋有奶油和巧克力酱的冰淇淋球，散落着切碎的榛子、芒果、蓝莓、蔓越莓和开心果，顶部装饰着一枚五角星形状的饼干。  
“休息一会儿吧，尝一尝Gelato，意大利特有的传统手工冰淇淋。”  
加百列咬下一小块，立刻打了一个寒颤。  
凉！  
少许突如其来的冰冷顷刻之间渗入灵魂的最深处，大天使长不禁有几分畏缩，不过，留意到安东尼先生殷切地凝视着自己的眼神，略一迟疑，他还是努力地又咬下一大块。

**Golden View Open Bar。**

“这是传统的玛格丽特披萨，因为红色的番茄、白色的奶酪、绿色的罗勒叶是组成意大利国旗的三种颜色，也称为意大利国旗披萨。这是七分熟的炭烤牛排，非常鲜美。而这是大名鼎鼎的黑松露意大利面，欧芹很新鲜，橄榄油也相当纯正。还有，这是著名的提拉米苏，很软，甜而不腻，你会喜欢的。”安东尼先生如数家珍地为加百列一一介绍餐桌上的菜肴，仿佛他才是Golden View Open Bar当仁不让的经营者，“番茄能延缓皮肤的老化；咖啡既可以增强横纹肌的力量，又能够促进心血管的循环；牛肉含有丰富的氨基酸，可以改善锻炼之后肌肉的损伤，加快体能的恢复；黑松露具有增强免疫力和抗疲劳的作用；每一样都是我特地为你挑选出来的，没有一样不是最适合你的。你辛苦了一天，多吃点。”  
“嗯，好的。”  
加百列接过安东尼先生递给自己的一片披萨。  
“怎么了？不高兴吗？”  
安东尼先生盯着他的面孔。  
加百列愣住了。  
什么意思，难道自己现在是那样的表情？  
“是不是我拍照的时候说的那些话太过分，惹得你不高兴了？”  
沉默。  
加百列的确觉得安东尼先生过分了，却并不希望对方觉察到自己的想法，因此，面对安东尼先生的追问，他惟有一言不发。  
“果然！”安东尼先生重重地叹息一声，摊开手，倾身向前，竭尽全力表达出满满当当的真诚、正直和无辜，仿佛在仓促之间猝不及防地承受了一场无缘无故的千古奇冤，“无论如何，你要理解，我没有别的意思，纯粹是替你考虑，不是有意找你的麻烦。你拥有如此优秀的、得天独厚的、与生俱来的条件，每个角度都完美得不可思议，仿佛古希腊的神祇活生生地降临凡间，实在不应该任凭自己泯然众人！我不过……不过是想要帮助你，把你的造型、气质、修养、仪态提升到与神祇一样完美的外型相匹配的程度，以成就一个更好的你。可是，缪斯啊，为什么你体会不到我的一番良苦用心？”  
加百列又是一愣。  
“安东尼先生，我叫加百列，不叫缪斯。”  
缪斯，古希腊神话之中九位女神的总称，她们主司艺术与科学，常出现在众神或英雄们的聚会上。  
加百列并非不熟悉这个名字，只是不明白安东尼先生怎么会用这个名字称呼自己。  
“我知道。”  
安东尼先生矜持地表示。  
冷场了。  
见加百列已经吃完一片披萨，安东尼先生又贴心地奉上一块切下来的牛排。  
“我……仪态、修养之类的……真的……那么糟糕？”  
加百列试探着问。  
“你认为呢？”  
安东尼先生没有给出确切的答案。  
不甘心地抿住自己的唇，加百列低下头。  
“但是……实际上……”  
“实际上，你如果信任我，愿意老老实实地听从我的指导，少胡思乱想，我保证，这一切都可以改观。我一直对你有很高的预期，相信我，你值得更好的。”  
加百列眨了眨眼睛：“真的吗？”  
“我们拭目以待。”  
安东尼先生以优雅的姿势游刃有余地翘起一条腿，有一搭没一搭地抚摸着加百列的脊背，带着一如既往的随性、自信、骄傲，以及一缕不多不少拿捏得恰如其分的、令一部分人着迷的同时又不至于引起另一部分人反感的桀骜不驯。

“侧过身，看外面的河。”

“对意大利面微笑，别露出牙齿。”

“不错，这个神态挺自然的。”

安东尼先生抓住加百列的衣袖，调整了一下高度，指尖看上去像是不经意之间蜻蜓点水地掠过加百列的手腕内侧。  
“举起叉子，再往上，让这块提拉米苏和你的嘴巴保持若即若离的状态，别碰到，也别离得太远。”

**巴利奥尼大酒店，豪华房。**

“休息吧，不早了。”  
交代完这句，安东尼先生就离开了加百列的房间。

安东尼先生订的是两间房，一人一间，并没有和加百列共处一室。

第二天见面的时候，加百列发现安东尼先生的身上隐隐约约地飘散出一阵阵熟悉的香水味，却委实记不起来之前具体是在哪一名空姐的身上嗅到过同样的味道。

**花之圣母大教堂。**

“再走两步，然后停下来，手背在后面。”

“原地转一个圈，不要太快。”

鼠标的指针在笔记本电脑的屏幕上移动，打开一张又一张照片，都是加百列的。  
安东尼先生指了指其中的一部分。  
“这些是今天拍的，瞧，跟昨天的比起来，是不是进步很大？”  
加百列点了点头。  
“是。”  
坦率地说，他根本看不出两者有什么区别。但是，他愿意相信安东尼先生。

“我们要换一个地方吗？”  
加百列好奇地问正在折叠三脚架的安东尼先生。  
“当然。”  
“等一等，还没有拍教堂的内部。”  
安东尼先生嫌弃地瞥了一眼洗礼堂的青铜大门上刻着的以《旧约》作为背景的一系列美轮美奂的浮雕：“用不着。啧，这么富丽堂皇的建筑，却是一处虚伪之所，可惜了。”

（待续）


	5. Chapter 5

安东尼先生一连数日晚出早归，每一次返回巴利奥尼大酒店的时候，身上总会散发出不同的香水味，有女士的，也有男士的，从不落空，从未重复，都是加百列之前在那一架Hawker800XP豪华中型公务机上嗅到过的。

**威内托大区，威尼斯。**

“请慢用。”  
伏特加、白兰地、金酒、君度酒、朗姆酒、汤力水、龙舌兰酒、蓝橙酒、香槟、茅台、雪莉酒、百利甜酒，服务员把各种加百列叫得出名字的酒和叫不出名字的酒一瓶瓶放在茶几上，微鞠一躬，退出去，关上门。  
“安东尼先生，为什么……”  
“没什么，就是想喝，况且酒精能够给我灵感。”安东尼先生漫不经心地打断加百列的疑问，随手拿起一瓶酒，“要不要一起来？”  
加百列有过一瞬间的迟疑。  
“好的。可是，我从来没有喝过，可能会不习惯。”  
透明如水的液体发出刺鼻的气味，加百列一阵头晕目眩。  
“敬艺术。”  
安东尼先生举起酒杯。  
“敬艺术。”  
这是大天使长初次品尝酒的滋味，遗憾的是实在算不上什么愉快的体验，辛辣、苦涩的感觉犹如一团炽热的岩浆从喉咙一路烧灼到胃，传说之中地狱的业火大抵也不过如此。  
但是，安东尼先生已经替他斟满第二杯。  
“习惯之后，你一定会迷上它的魅力。”  
第三杯。  
第四杯。  
第五杯。  
第六杯。  
一杯连着一杯。  
服务员再次进门，送来一盘晶莹剔透的冰块，以及柠檬、薄荷、迷迭香、竹炭粉之类的材料。  
“够了，我实在……不能……不能再喝了。”  
头晕目眩的症状有增无减，思维愈发混沌，尽管并无任何的经验可言，加百列还是迅速地得出自己多半喝醉了的结论，见安东尼先生还在给自己倒下一杯酒，连忙推辞。  
“你不是答应过要和我一起吗？”  
安东尼先生的动作一滞。  
“我……醉了，对不起，所以……”  
加百列一边解释，一边准备不动声色地将体内的酒精排出，让自己舒服一点。  
不料，安东尼先生一把抓住他的手。  
“那么，就陪着我醉一下。”  
呃？  
安东尼先生的指甲几乎陷进加百列的皮肉中，格外用力，仿佛对方是一只向往自由的信天翁，一松开，就会义无反顾地冲上云霄，一去不回，望着那双梦游症患者般似醉非醉的、若有若无地流露出几分恳求的深褐色眼眸，加百列情不自禁地生出些许内疚来，经过一番权衡，最终三心二意地决定暂时搁置清理酒精的计划。  
“安东尼先生，你也不要……喝得……太多了，醉酒……总是不妥当的。”  
对加百列的劝诫置若罔闻，安东尼先生自顾自地挑出几瓶颜色不同的酒，红、咖啡黑、绿、蓝、亮黄、透明、琥珀棕，依次倒入酒杯，组合成一杯层次分明的彩虹。  
“给，这叫做彩虹。”安东尼先生不由分说地将那杯五颜六色的酒塞进加百列的手里，强调道，“还没有谁尝过我亲自调制的鸡尾酒，除了你，这样好的运气，想必不会有哪个人愿意辜负吧？你认为呢，我的缪斯？”  
这次的味道没有那么浓烈，较为柔和。  
“很好看，谢谢，安……安东尼先生。”  
安东尼先生笑起来，又调制出一杯色泽接近于红茶的酒，点缀上一片柠檬和大量碎冰。  
“长岛冰茶，其实不是茶，只是看上去像。”  
原来如此。  
“金汤力。”  
澄澈的、冒着气泡的液体，有一缕甘甜的回味。  
“好好地看着，这可是我的独创，在任何一家酒吧都找不到。”  
安东尼先生骄傲地宣布。  
脑袋浑浑噩噩的，视线正逐渐地变得一片朦胧，加百列试图集中精力，却难以办到。  
不一会儿，一系列令人眼花缭乱的操作之后，一杯奇异的液体呈现在大天使长的面前，顶部的四分之一赤红如同鲜血，底部的四分之二漆黑如同墨鱼汁，中间是由浅至深的渐变，里面悬浮着一团紫罗兰色的絮状物，飘逸、轻盈，形似火焰，弥散着朦胧的荧光，宛若一场绮丽、魔幻、诡谲的梦境。  
“这……应该……叫做……叫……什么？”  
舌头越发不听使唤了。  
“先尝一尝。”  
安东尼先生微笑着建议道。  
加百列颤颤巍巍地拿起酒杯，凑到嘴边一饮而尽，还没有来得及品出这款鸡尾酒的滋味，突然一阵天旋地转，然后一头栽倒。  
——地狱之火。  
意识彻底地堕入虚无的前一秒，恍恍惚惚之间，加百列好像听见了安东尼先生与往常截然不同的、犹如从另一个世界传过来的声音。

加百列睁开双目，一骨碌坐起来。  
浑身酸软、头痛、口干舌燥。  
这里是加百列的房间，位于布奇托罗酒店的高级间，天色已经大亮。  
出了什么状况？  
刚刚分明还是晚上，怎么会……何况，自己不是正在和安东尼先生一起饮酒吗？  
难道……  
加百列倒吸一口凉气。  
一般而言，不同于人类，天使显然不需要睡眠，除非他们有特别的想法，即使如此，也是在自己的控制之下，而不是像现在这样，不知不觉地一连丧失意识好几个小时，接着又不知不觉地恢复意识。  
果然，酒的作用不可小觑。  
加百列琢磨着，施展出一个不足挂齿的奇迹，将身体里残余的酒精悉数清除干净。  
好多了。  
所以，是安东尼先生送自己回来的？  
自己失去知觉的那段时间里有没有发生过什么意外的事情？  
正当加百列忐忑不安之际，敲门声响起。  
“你好，安东尼先生。”  
是安东尼先生，比往常来得要早一些。  
“今天能不能正常工作？”  
“没问题。”  
“准备一下，我们还有一部分外景没有拍摄完成。”  
安东尼先生吩咐道。  
暗暗地观察着对方的神情，加百列踌躇不决，欲言又止。

好在之后的一整天，安东尼先生都表现得若无其事，令加百列稍稍地放心了一些。

**城堡区，布奇托罗酒店，高级间。**

傍晚，一回到自己的房间，加百列立刻发现茶几上多出几样不属于自己而且自己之前也从未见过的物品。  
“有人进来过。”  
加百列皱眉。  
“显然，酒店的服务员进来过。这些一次性赠品一定是他们特地为你，准确地说，为我们准备的。”  
安东尼先生一副习以为常的模样。  
加百列不明就里地看着他：“我不明白。”  
“不明白？”  
“这些都是什么？”  
每一样物品的外包装上都印有简短的使用说明，然而还是无助于帮助加百列正确地理解它们各自的功能。  
“你不认识？”  
加百列的嘴角微微地抽动几下，脸色有些窘迫。  
安东尼先生咂舌。  
“这是安全套，可以防止感染，也可以适当地延长交配的时间。”他拿起一片类似口香糖的薄膜，“这是润滑剂，可以减少摩擦，让交配的时候更加轻松、顺畅。”接着，他拎起一管膏状物，“这是精油，用来按摩的，可以给双方增添一点乐趣。”随后，他拈起一小瓶油一样的液体，“难以置信，都什么年代了，居然还有人不认识这类老一套的工具。”  
虽然听不太懂安东尼先生的讲解，不过鉴于对方的态度，加百列已经不想继续纠缠这个问题了。  
“他们……这是为什么？”  
安东尼先生一摊手。  
“谁知道？他们或许看了太多酒后乱性的桥段，见你不省人事，被我送回房间，于是以为我趁机睡了你。”  
加百列诧异地睁大眼睛。  
“不要这么瞪着我，我可是正人君子，才不屑于如此不磊落的丑事。是那些人胡思乱想。”一脸无辜地抱怨到这里，安东尼先生忽然表情一变，露出一缕意味深长的笑容，接着话锋一转，“还是说，你希望和我上床？”  
“不，我……”  
加百列本能地试图否认，却不知道怎么解释。  
“看这个反应，你该不会仍然是处子吧？”  
加百列点了点头。  
“我没有结过婚，也没有订过婚约，当然不可能随随便便地和什么人发生那样的关系。”  
“用不着相信所谓‘中学不破处，等于没人要’之类的胡说八道，总有一些人在遇见自己的真爱之后才会上床，这又不是他们的错。”  
安东尼先生镇定而从容地表示。  
“无论如何，人们应该忠于自己的伴侣。”  
加百列附和道。  
安东尼先生又笑了笑。  
“先休息，我们明天一早回伦敦。”

**泰塞拉岛，马可波罗机场。**

Hawker800XP豪华中型公务机的机长含情脉脉地望着走上舷梯的安东尼先生，后者不经意地一瞥，四目相对之际，机长的双颊顿时泛起两团淡淡的嫣红。  
加百列注意到这一点了。  
安东尼先生本人也注意到这一点了。  
于是，带着如沐春风的、温暖的笑容，安东尼先生若无其事地同机长握了握手，然后在进入机舱的时候不动声色地轻轻地捏了一把机长的屁股。

**天堂。**

手机在加百列的衣兜里震动起来。  
安东尼先生？  
掏出手机，大天使长习惯性地四下环顾一番，朝屏幕吹了一口气。  
“嗨，缪斯。”  
“你好。”  
“我已经把我们在意大利拍摄的照片都处理完成了，你什么时候方便？”  
“后天吧。”  
加百列结束通话，不放心地看了看附近，还好周围一片空旷，连一只天使的影子都见不到。

“安东尼先生，你为什么换车了？”  
坐进安东尼先生的迈巴赫，加百列忍不住地问。  
“为了衬我今天的衣服。”  
安东尼先生一边回答，一边戴上墨镜。  
是吗？  
加百列琢磨着，仔细一瞧，安东尼先生这一身颇具时尚感的打扮和迈巴赫的风格确确实实相得益彰，不愧是服装设计师的品味。

Lucifer工作室的门口贴有一幅制作精美的、巨大的、十分富有视觉冲击力的海报，上面印着的正是加百列的形象。

**英国，伦敦，威斯敏斯特市，苏活区，Lucifer工作室。**

加百列刚走进Lucifer工作室，又在醒目的位置见到了自己的照片，十二英寸，装裱在一个考究的、古色古香的红木相框里。  
大天使长欣慰的同时，也有少许不好意思。  
会不会过于张扬？  
安东尼先生将桌子上的铅笔、设计稿、透明文件夹之类的物品收拾到一旁，腾出一部分位置，放上一块玲珑剔透的、带有底座的立方体，其中的三个面显示着三张不同的照片，每一张都是安东尼先生在意大利期间为加百列拍摄的。  
“水晶？”  
“对。而且，不仅仅是水晶。”  
安东尼先生在金属质地的底座上一按，立方体立刻缓慢地旋转起来，底座则交替放射出红、黄、蓝、白的光线。  
“有意思的装置。”  
加百列露出惊奇的表情。  
“是特地为你做的，和这个一起。”安东尼先生将一大本厚厚的相册递给加百列，“所有的照片都在里面，DNP的热升华打印机，DNP的相纸，保证图像鲜艳、清晰、细腻，不会褪色。”  
精装，皮革质感的封面，烫金的花式字体。  
加百列饶有兴趣地一页一页浏览着。  
想不到安东尼先生不仅擅长服装设计和裁剪，在摄影的方面也造诣颇深，每张照片都有着油画似的质感，或浓郁，或淡雅，或简约，或繁复，光线、角度、构图、色调、细节，各个方面都处理得非常好，无可挑剔，简直是大师级别的水平，比人间观察档案里的那一大摞论技巧缺乏技巧、论艺术性缺乏艺术性的照片精彩多了。  
尤其是这张。  
黄昏时分的阿尔诺河畔，城市的建筑群尚未亮起灯火，蓝得发黑的水面反射出粼粼波光，与落日的余晖交相辉映，美不胜收，而加百列伫立在Ponte Vecchio的一侧，和那座古老的石拱桥一同沐浴着金紫灿烂的晚霞，凝神远眺，显得比平日里更为神秘、圣洁、高大，真的犹如一尊古希腊的神祇，散发出一股成熟的、无与伦比的诱惑力，令人沉迷，几乎睁不开眼睛。  
“这是什么时候拍的，我为什么完全没有印象？”  
面对加百列的疑问，安东尼先生莞尔一笑。  
“抓拍的。”  
“抓拍？”  
“我一直在观察你，发现有合适的镜头，就直接拍下来了。不止这一张，你接着翻，后面还有。”  
错觉吗？  
奇怪。  
没来由的，听着安东尼先生的这番话，加百列的心跳不由自主地又快了一拍。  
“来，到这边。”  
安东尼先生示意着，将加百列领到一面大穿衣镜的面前。  
“安东尼先生的新作品？”  
墨蓝色的西装三件套，搭配同色系的领结。  
“最近产生了一些特别的灵感，总之，试一试吧。”  
背着手的安东尼先生显得颇有几分得意。  
一如既往的妥帖、合身，而且看上去竟然和站在一旁的安东尼先生意外地相衬。  
“满意吗？”  
“谢谢，我都很喜欢。”略一沉吟，加百列从衬衣的口袋凭空掏出一张一秒钟之前还不存在的信用卡，“一共多少英镑？”  
“你认为我们之间……只有钱的关系？”  
安东尼先生的语气一下子变得陌生而冰冷。  
加百列不明白究竟发生什么了，眨巴着迷惘的双眼，张口结舌地望着安东尼先生，却由于镜片的遮挡无从判断对方的表情，而安东尼先生显然没有要进一步解释的意思，径自返回桌子的旁边，拿起那块水晶立方体，强行往加百列的怀里一塞，又重新摆好笔、纸之类的工具，开始埋头绘制之前未完成的设计稿，看也不再看加百列一眼。

加百列耐着性子在安东尼先生的后面安静地等待着，像是一根孤零零的多立克石柱，直到二十多分钟过去了，见安东尼先生始终对自己熟视无睹，加百列无可奈何，只得心不甘情不愿地离开了。

很快，三个小时也过去了。

不见短消息，不见电话，不见安东尼先生有一丁点的反应。

接下来，大天使长用了一个小时来思考到底要不要主动拨打安东尼先生的手机。

“你好，安东尼先生。”  
手机的线路通了，另一端却鸦雀无声。  
加百列紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“请不要误会，我没有别的意思，安东尼先生，就是觉得……你……为我……耗费了那么多的心血，理所应当得到……应得的报酬。”  
安东尼先生语焉不详地冷笑一声，结束了通话。

十分钟之后，加百列再度进入Lucifer工作室，结果发现安东尼先生正趴在桌子上，呆呆地注视着红木相框之中的照片。  
在干什么？  
“安东尼先生？”  
加百列试探着轻轻地叫了一声。  
“你的新衣服会在周末按时送到你给的地址。”  
安东尼先生背对着加百列，没有回头。  
加百列咽下一口唾沫。  
看得出来，安东尼先生余怒未消，虽然加百列不明白安东尼先生为何生自己的气，但加百列心知肚明，安东尼先生显然是在生自己的气。  
“你生气了？”  
“没有。”  
不咸不淡的否认。  
“你……需要我……做什么？”  
安东尼先生充耳不闻，继续给即将完成的图纸上色。  
“……对不起。”  
加百列不认为自己需要道歉，只是单纯地希望借此打破目前的僵局。  
“你并没有做错任何的事情，或许我们确实不过是设计师和客户的关系而已。”  
四平八稳的音调听不出一丝一毫情绪的起伏。  
不过，加百列仍然可以隐隐约约地感觉到，安东尼先生有那么一点难过，有那么一点失落，也有那么一点忧伤。  
为什么？  
并且，怎么办？  
这个时候，安东尼先生放下手里的彩色铅笔，出人意料地站起来，转过身，一步一步地走向加百列，最终同一头雾水的大天使长面对面。  
“明天下午，我开车去Conrad酒店接你，记得穿上今天我给你设计的这款西装，现在我有工作要忙，就不送你回去了。”

第二天，安东尼先生带着加百列到之前光顾过的一家酒店一起喝了下午茶，一切都和寻常一样。

“漂亮，很适合你。”  
安东尼先生变戏法似的拿出一朵蓝紫色的矢车菊，别在加百列的插花纽上。

**Conrad酒店，高级房。**

加百列轻手轻脚地从西装的衣领上取下那朵矢车菊，插入一只空的矿泉水瓶里，和安东尼先生送的相册以及旋转的立方体摆成一排，退后几步，站在一旁欣赏。  
灯泡闪烁，将整个房间渲染得流光溢彩。  
加百列的嘴角情不自禁地浮现出一缕发自内心的笑容。  
然而，下一秒钟，加百列立刻想起了与安东尼先生一同乘坐的Hawker800XP豪华中型公务机，想起了机长，又想起了莉莉和其他的空姐，一层乌云一样的阴霾迅速地爬上大天使长的眉宇之间。

（待续）


	6. Chapter 6

“你是说，让我做你的专属设计师，只为你一个人服务，不再接别的订单？”  
“嗯。”  
加百列有些心虚。  
基于不久前的教训，他不敢主动提及钱的问题，当然如果安东尼先生有这方面的要求，不要说福布斯排行榜的第一百二十六位，哪怕第一位，也不在话下。不过一个信手拈来的、小小的奇迹罢了。  
“你原来的那些衣服都是谁接的订单？”  
安东尼先生反问。  
“西区的萨维尔街，还有意大利的那不勒斯。”  
加百列不明白安东尼先生为什么问这个。  
“你喜欢吗？”  
“是的。”  
“和我设计的比起来呢？”  
“你的更好一些。”  
加百列诚心实意地答道。  
“剪碎它们，以后只穿我设计的。”  
安东尼先生的嘴角弯起一抹似笑非笑的弧度，显然，这是陈述，不是询问。

加百列叹了一口气。  
亲眼目睹崭新的、整整齐齐的一大摞衣服弹指之间灰飞烟灭，他的心里难免有几分不舍。  
毕竟，都是加百列喜欢的衣服，而且都是顶级的裁缝师们在他事无巨细的、近乎于手把手的指导和帮助之下经过一遍又一遍的修改才终于完成的，差不多也可以算得上是他自己的作品了。加百列十分爱惜，这么多年来一直致力于让这些衣服保持最完美、最好看的状态，没有一丁点的污渍与折痕，直到现在。  
加百列别无选择，如果这是安东尼先生希望的，如果这能够杜绝安东尼先生的身上总是散发出不属于安东尼先生本人的香水味，尽管加百列也说不清楚自己为什么会不喜欢香水的味道，可能是因为它们都太浓烈、太庸俗了，不适合一只圣洁的、优雅的、不食人间烟火的大天使长。

“我已经按照你的要求做了，安东尼先生。”  
加百列郑重地表示。  
克劳利先生一扬眉毛。  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
“这才乖。”安东尼先生笑得分外妖娆，波澜不惊地拉起加百列的手，在手臂上浮夸地亲一口，随即轻描淡写地岔开话题，“准备一下，明天去西班牙再拍一组硬照。”

这次，他们搭乘的仍然是Hawker800XP豪华中型公务机，尽管不是之前的那架，而是一架新的飞机，机舱内部的布置也与标准的配置大相径庭，但包括机长在内的机组人员倒还都是之前的原班人马。

“我买下了这架公务机，以后它就是我的私人飞机了。肯尼斯有多年的飞行经验，值得信赖。”  
安东尼先生是这样说明的。

安东尼先生睡着了。当加百列意识到这一点的时候，对方已经自作主张地歪着脑袋枕上了他的肩膀，双目微闭，蹙着眉，乌黑而浓密的鬈毛时不时蹭一下他的脖颈，挠痒痒似的，呼吸悠长而深沉，将一股又一股温热的气流肆无忌惮地倾吐在他的下颏，显得疲惫至极，尽管几步开外就是一张足以躺下两个人的、松软的、舒适的沙发床。  
加百列回忆起安东尼先生的桌子上堆积如山的设计稿和各种各样的设计工具，连忙屏住呼吸，保持静止。  
“安东尼先生、加百列先生，你们需不需要……”  
莉莉推着一辆餐车袅袅婷婷地走过来。  
“嘘。”  
加百列刚摆出一个噤声的手势，安东尼先生已经睁开眼睛，打着阿欠坐直了身体，接着漫不经心地扫一眼餐车上琳琅满目的水果、饮料、蛋糕、小面包之类的物品，游刃有余地对莉莉展示出一副透着几分慵懒的、迷人的笑容。  
“要一杯可乐。”  
莉莉将倒好的可乐递给安东尼先生，嫣然一笑：“安东尼先生，我们的新制服设计好了吗？”  
“快了。”  
“我都等不及了，真的令人期待！啊，对了，安东尼先生，听别人讲，只要让你摸一遍全身，你就能够把肩围、胸围、腰围、臀围、腿围什么的都量出来，比尺子量的还准，是真的吗？”  
“你说呢？”  
安东尼先生将可乐放在加百列的面前，反问道。  
莉莉又是一副心领神会的模样，弯下腰，亲昵地往安东尼先生的身边一凑。  
“安东尼先生不试一试的话，我怎么会知道？”  
安东尼先生眯起双眼，一只手从善如流地探进莉莉的衣领，一路向下摸索，另一只手则有条不紊地解着莉莉的纽扣，一颗、两颗、三颗……突然，毫无预兆的，安东尼先生的手一停。  
“你的腰围至少比半个月之前增加了两厘米。”  
莉莉一惊。  
“这么……这么夸张？”  
“如果你继续沉溺于奶茶的诱惑而没有定期进行足够的有氧运动，恐怕你可怜的小裙子很快就会因为腹部的脂肪而变形了。”  
安东尼先生严肃地警告道。  
“我……我记住了。”  
莉莉可怜巴巴地点着头，羡慕地看了看加百列，以及加百列的那一杯咕嘟咕嘟冒着气泡的可乐。

**西班牙，卡斯蒂利亚-莱昂大区，布尔戈斯省，布尔戈斯，城堡公园。**

“停！”  
“才多长时间，你就故态复萌了？”

“重新来，根本不过关！”  
“再来！”  
“我说了多少次，不要眨眼，笑起来不要那么僵硬，背要挺直，身体要放松，你哪一条做到了？”  
“认真一点！”

“又给我敷衍了事，是不是？”

“行了，拍下一组吧。”

“这一回表现得还可以，有进步。缪斯，你知道的，我做这一切完完全全都是为了你，如果连你自己都不肯专心致志地配合，我怎么办？”  
“态度一定要端正，别辜负与生俱来的天赋。”  
“再坚持一会儿，就一会儿，等拍完了，我带你去品尝这座城市最著名的特产，你绝对会喜欢。”

跟随着安东尼先生阴晴不定的表情，加百列的眉头一会儿皱起，一会儿舒展开来。

安东尼先生所说的特产，指的是赫赫有名的布尔戈斯血肠，这种血肠混合着猪血、猪肉、大米、洋葱、小茴香、肉桂，黑乎乎的。  
加百列面露难色。  
别的材料倒无所谓，但是，血的话……自己可是天使，是神圣的、不容玷污的大天使长。  
“怎么了？”  
安东尼先生关切地问。  
“抱歉，我不能……不可以吃血。”  
“胡说八道。”安东尼先生不以为然地哼了一声，“猪血又有营养，又美味，含有非常丰富的维生素和微量元素，能提高免疫力、抗衰老、预防贫血，甚至能去除损伤坏死的细胞，促进受伤的组织恢复正常的功能，这么好的东西，你为什么不可以吃？”  
“我……唔！”  
“要保持身体的巅峰状态，均衡饮食比迷信所谓的蛋白粉、能量棒更有科学的依据。”  
加百列还没有想好推脱的理由，一片血肠冷不防被送入他的嘴里。  
紧接着，一股浓重的腥味迅速地扩散，以迅雷不及掩耳之势占领口腔，侵入鼻腔，在舌尖上翻腾。  
太恶心了！  
加百列的胃液条件反射地一阵翻涌，差一点当着安东尼先生的面呕吐出来。

最终，晚餐的过程当中，安东尼先生喂了多少片血肠，加百列就进了多少次卫生间。  
幸运的是，安东尼先生并没有看到加百列是如何在隔间里吐得一塌糊涂的，也不曾追究加百列为什么在每吃下一片布尔戈斯血肠之后都得去卫生间一趟。

**兰达酒店，套房。**

安东尼先生裹着一件宽大的浴袍，敲开加百列的房门，水顺着发梢湿哒哒地一个劲往下滴。  
“安东尼先生，什么事？”  
“也没有什么事，就是想找你聊一聊。”

加百列一度幻想安东尼先生这一次能够在自己的房间过夜，可惜事与愿违，泛泛地闲谈了一阵，安东尼先生发现太阳已经落山，就离开了。

并且，次日，安东尼先生的身上又散发出一股似曾相识的香水味。  
另一方面，加百列注意到，一见到安东尼先生，不知道为什么，前台女接待员的双颊立刻会变得一片通红。 

“安东尼先生，你每天晚上都……在做什么？”  
第三天，加百列终于忍不住问了出来。  
安东尼先生抬起手，蜻蜓点水一般蹭过他的下巴。  
“原来你这么关心我，嗯？”  
很痒，加百列下意识地一偏脑袋：“我只是……随便问一问。”  
“寻找灵感而已。有了灵感，才能够把我的缪斯打扮得光彩照人。”  
安东尼先生一脸暧昧地回答道。

**马德里自治区，查马丁区，阿波菲斯泰式按摩休闲会所。**

他们是去按摩的，至少安东尼先生是这样告诉加百列的，因此当那一名打扮得如同女性人类的男性服务员突然跪下，仰起脸，虔诚地含住安东尼先生的阴茎之际，加百列不免诧异，在他的认知里，这明显不属于约定好的服务。  
不过，安东尼先生倒是很镇定，没有出言制止，没有表现出分毫的惊讶，反而好整以暇地抱起胳膊，兴致盎然地静候着对方接下来的动作。  
服务员露出兴奋的笑容，像是瞬间得到了某种鼓励，卖力地舔舐、吸吮、拨弄起来，一前一后地富有节奏地摇晃着脑袋，灵巧的舌头谄媚地沿着长而粗壮的肉块上那些褶皱和浮起的血管反复游走，一笔一划地勾勒出它们的轮廓，忽而吞入，忽而吐出，津津有味地咂巴着嘴，陶醉地半闭着眼睛，仿佛正在享用一根硕大的、滴下蜂蜜和乳汁的、甜滋滋的香蕉。  
肉块渐渐地充血、膨胀。  
肉块变得越发硕大。  
肉块进一步增加硬度，昂然挺立。  
很快，被释放出来的精华不偏不倚地喷射在服务员的面部。  
服务员心满意足地合上双眼，带着意犹未尽的笑容依依不舍地一点点舔去安东尼先生赐给他的、浑浊的、粘稠的、凝胶一般的乳白色液体。  
难能可贵的是，整个过程当中，另一名服务员仍然在尽职尽责地为加百列按摩，摸、拉、拽、揉、捏、拍、推，从脚趾一直到头顶，左手、右手交替，虽然加百列能够感觉得到对方的注意力根本不在自己的身上，但已经无所谓了，反正此时此刻加百列的注意力同样也不在自己的身上。

事后，安东尼先生将一张纸条塞进服侍过他的那一名服务员的胸口，夹在丰腴的双乳之间，正如加百列之前不止一次见到过的类似的情景。

（待续）


	7. Chapter 7

安东尼先生斟满一杯白兰地，递给加百列，似有意，似无意，浅尝辄止地掠过加百列的指关节。  
已经是第三杯了。  
加百列略有迟疑，但还是老老实实地接了过来，喝下一小口。  
好在目前并没有任何不对劲的感觉。  
“晚上有空（available）吗？”  
克劳利给自己也倒上一杯白兰地，别有所指地问。  
加百列点头。  
一饮而尽杯中的液体，安东尼先生站起身，绕到加百列的后面，一只手覆上加百列的胸口，隔着布料用力地一拧。  
加百列愣住了。  
“安东尼先生，你……这是……在干什么？”  
“难道不是很明显吗？”  
领口的纽扣被解开，另一只手从内衣的下面探进去。  
加百列的身体瞬间一僵，茅塞顿开，条件反射地躲闪了一下。  
“等一等，别……安东尼先生……”  
安东尼先生的动作戛然而止，一言不发地放开加百列，转过身，径直走了出去。

加百列一头雾水。  
他不明白，安东尼先生怎么会在突然之间毫无缘由地对自己的身体产生那样的兴趣，又为何会在仓促之间毫无征兆地对自己的身体失去那样的兴趣。  
不仅仅是自己的身体，准确地说，安东尼先生好像是对自己的一切都失去了任何的兴趣。  
为什么？  
是不是自己哪里又做错了？

走廊里已经不见人影，加百列试探着去敲安东尼先生的房门，却始终没有回应，不知道对方是不愿意开门，还是根本就不在房间里。

加百列除了等待，别无他法。

两个小时后，一条短消息出现在加百列的手机里。  
——我们都需要冷静，我会搭最近的航班回伦敦，明天一早会有人来接你回去。祝安。  
加百列仍然一头雾水。  
因为一直拨不通安东尼先生的手机，他还是无从得知究竟发生了什么事情。

“他嘱咐我们送你回伦敦。至于别的，由于涉及到客户的隐私，恕我无可奉告。”私人飞机的机舱内，莉莉出保持着职业化的笑容，美则美矣，却冷若冰霜，眼角眉梢甚至隐隐约约地透出一缕轻蔑，“不过，我个人实在心疼安东尼先生，可怜的人，他一定心都碎了。这么完美而又迷人的先生，怎么会有人舍得拒绝，不可理喻。”

接下来，犹如上次事件的重演，安东尼先生人间蒸发，不接电话，不回短信，不见踪影。

过了两星期，一套新衣服以邮寄的形式被送到加百列位于Conrad酒店的客房。

一星期后，又是一套。

然而，安东尼先生一直没有现身，也没有用电话或者短信息联系加百列。

加百列坐不住了。

一名身形与加百列相差无几的男性人类一丝不挂地躺在Lucifer工作室的桌子上，健壮、结实的大腿紧紧地缠绕着安东尼先生的腰，脚趾蜷缩着，半张着嘴，神色迷离，一片潮红的面颊笼罩着一层难以形容的欢愉，浑浑噩噩、如痴如醉、欲死欲仙，仿佛置身于云端之上神圣的天堂，已经膨胀起来的阴茎笔直地挺立，蓄势待发。  
Hawker800XP豪华中型公务机的机长肯尼斯？  
“就是这样，我的彼得·潘。”  
安东尼先生紧紧地箍着肯尼斯的腰，一边在肯尼斯的体内进行着激烈的节律运动，一边游刃有余地指导。  
加百列瞠目结舌。  
他不过是打算在去工作室之前用一点点无伤大雅的奇迹确认一下安东尼先生在不在那里，从未想到居然会有幸意外地目睹到如此震撼的、不可思议的、活色生香的一幕。  
彼得·潘，小说《彼得·潘》中的角色，一个会飞的小男孩。  
加百列知道这个名字。  
说不上具体的原因，大天使长感到一阵落寞，一缕不甘心，以及一股萦绕不去的难过。

加百列不得不将拜访的计划推迟了两日。

“有哪次的衣服没送到吗？”  
安东尼先生面无表情地瞥了走进来的加百列一眼，礼节性地停下手上的工作，公事公办的口吻仿佛之前什么都没有发生，加百列只是一名普通的顾客，算不上是多么重要的客户，更不要提最重要的大客户了。  
“没有。”  
“对衣服不满意的吗？”  
“也不是。”  
再一次否认的同时，加百列注意到，安东尼先生的桌子上扔着一张登机牌，上面自然是安东尼先生的姓名，只是不知道为什么，姓氏的部分似乎是被故意涂去了。  
“那么，我有什么能帮助你的吗？”  
安东尼先生越发一副公事公办的口吻。  
“我……想请你……喝下午茶。”  
空气一瞬间陷入寂静。  
安东尼先生不置可否地注视着面前的大天使长。  
加百列有些紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“你可是第一个拒绝和我上床的人。”  
安东尼先生自嘲地说。  
“对不起。”  
他还是不明白为何安东尼先生会心碎，可是无论如何，既然已经深深地伤害了一个对自己并无恶意的人类的感受，令对方如此痛苦，哪怕是无心之举，自己也应该表示一下歉意。  
“后天下午穿上它，在Conrad酒店的门口等我。”  
片刻的冷场之后，安东尼先生从一旁的柜子里变戏法似的取出一款崭新的西服套装。

第三天，整个下午茶的过程当中，安东尼先生始终面无表情，一言不发，尽管加百列讨好似的努力地当着他的面吃下更多的食物，比之前的任何一次都多，却徒劳无功。

之后，安东尼先生不声不响地恢复了与加百列之间约定俗成的下午茶惯例，一如既往地替加百列安排酒店、菜单，一如既往地隔三差五送去精工细作的、各个方面皆无可挑剔的新衣服，只是态度越来越敷衍，每一回与加百列的接触都如同在应付一项毫无意义的任务，不再有装点插花纽的鲜花，不再有亲近的举止，甚至开始刻意与加百列保持一定的距离，来去匆匆，仿佛大天使长已经化身为一株一碰即会令人疼痛难忍的荨麻。

这样的状况持续了差不多一个月。

安东尼先生将一杯调好的洋甘菊茶递给加百列之际，指尖漫不经心地一碰对方的手背。

一支栀子花被安东尼先生别在加百列的插花纽上。

“准备一下，明天去芝加哥再拍摄一组外景。”  
安东尼先生以不容置疑的口吻吩咐道。

（待续）


	8. Chapter 8

机舱内，安东尼先生又睡着了。感受着男人倚靠在自己的肩膀上所产生的重量，望着对方看上去毫无防备的睡颜，体会着一缕又一缕热乎乎的气流吹拂在自己的脖颈之间，加百列的心底不由自主地生出一阵说不清、道不明的悸动。

**美国，伊利诺伊州，芝加哥，近北区，朗廷酒店，尊贵豪华特大号床间。**

“时间不早了，你休息吧，晚安。”  
晚上六点而已。  
又是这样。  
望着安东尼先生消失在电梯后面的背影，加百列开始好奇对方的去向。

结果从那一天起，只要加百列愿意，就能轻而易举地通过一些无伤大雅的奇迹目击到与之前震撼的、不可思议的、活色生香的一幕别无二致的场景。  
大多数的时候是肯尼斯，不过，并非都是肯尼斯，时不时也有其他的人类出镜，譬如，莉莉。

终于，安东尼先生又一次准备告辞之际，加百列拦住了他。  
“你为什么总是走得……那么急，安东尼先生？”  
“因为我约了人。”  
“约了人？”  
“我需要灵感，而厄洛斯正是缪斯派出的使者。”  
安东尼先生理直气壮地回答。  
加百列不太熟悉厄洛斯这个名字，只是模模糊糊地记得他应该是异教徒们杜撰的爱与情欲之神。  
“什么意思？”  
“你认为上床是一件肮脏的事情，对吧？想不到外表这么道貌岸然的、看起来这么宽宏大度富有包容心的人，内心实际上居然如此阴暗、龌龊。”  
“我没有。”  
加百列一惊，连忙澄清。  
“你不认为和自己的妻子以外的人上床是淫乱、放荡、污秽、不忠实的？”  
加百列无话可说。  
首先，这的的确确是神的主张，其次，大天使长也不会撒谎。  
“果然，你就是这样看待我的。用不着担心，我已经另寻他人，不会勉强你。”  
“我不是。”  
加百列嗫嚅着，欲言又止。  
“你是那种保守的正人君子，一辈子都不可能和自己的妻子以外的人上床。而我不同，对你们来说，我堕落、放荡，不是同一类人，不如早点分开，对彼此都好。”  
无视他底气不足的辩解，安东尼先生径自朝玄关走去。  
“安东尼先生！”  
加百列上前一步，拉住安东尼先生的衣袖，紧接着仿佛突然意识到什么，又立刻带着愧疚的表情依依不舍地松开，如同做错事情的小孩子。  
安东尼先生不慌不忙地转过身，平静地注视着加百列，似乎是在等待对方进一步的解释。  
“我……我……真的……真的没有……”  
“行了，休息吧，想吃东西的话，酒店的顶层有一间豪华的旋转式餐厅，随便点，我回来之后自然会替你结账。”见加百列期期艾艾半天组合不出一句完整的话，安东尼先生悲天悯人地叹息一声，以温文而不失礼貌的腔调开了口，“至于现在，我得去约灵感的来源了。”  
“我也可以！”  
加百列情急之下口不择言。  
“你什么？”  
稍纵即逝的冲动过后，面对安东尼先生的质疑，加百列不由地又心虚起来：“我……可不可以？”  
“你不是不愿意吗？”  
安东尼先生故作惊异地反问。  
“……我愿意。”  
加百列的声音轻得几乎听不见。  
“那么，不想先吃一顿浪漫的烛光晚餐吗？”  
加百列愣了一下，接着立刻点了点头。  
于是，安东尼先生打开门，示意加百列跟上来。

摇曳的火焰间，安东尼先生挑选的两瓶轩尼诗很快见了底，这一次，加百列倒是没有太多不适感，大概因为他毕竟不是第一回饮酒，已经不知不觉地习惯了这类由含有淀粉或糖的物质发酵而成的液体所特有的、辛辣又苦涩的味道。

用过餐，回到加百列的客房，安东尼先生好整以暇地坐在床沿，似笑非笑地注视着加百列。  
加百列略一思索，开始脱衣服。他是第一次，没有经验，不过就他知道的部分，人类在做这种事情的时候通常都是一丝不挂的。  
安东尼先生慢条斯理地解开自己的裤子。  
“来吧，你知道怎么做。”  
是的，当然，他知道，他已经看得太多了。  
加百列有过一瞬间的犹豫，然而关于安东尼先生和肯尼斯、莉莉以及别的一些加百列并不熟悉的人类在床上行床笫之事的各种片段适时不自觉地逐一闪现过他的脑海，他抿了抿嘴唇，顺从地跪在安东尼先生的脚边。  
他是天使，是大天使长，会比这些愚蠢的人类做得更好，到时候，安东尼先生就不会再去找他们当中的任何一个约会了。  
强烈的、难以形容的味道扑面而来。  
加百列本能地排斥。可想到这是安东尼先生的味道，他还是努力地说服自己去接受，试图模仿之前那名打扮成女性的男性人类的行为，含住安东尼先生的整根阴茎。但那根柱状物太大了，才进去一半就顶在加百列的嗓子眼上，令加百列呼吸困难，总是会条件反射地吐出来。几次失败之后，加百列终于无计可施，惟有一筹莫展地将求助的眼神投向安东尼先生。  
“可能时机还不成熟，算了。”  
安东尼先生略显失望地说，动了动脚，似乎准备站起来。  
加百列慌了。  
“等一等，我再试一试！”  
安东尼先生不声不响地把双脚放回原处。  
加百列又一次尝试着将那根长而硕大的阴茎一吞到底，牙齿仓促之间轻轻地剐了一下。  
安东尼先生的面庞闪过一抹痛苦的表情。  
“唔！”  
加百列吓了一跳，连忙松开嘴。  
“对不起！”  
没有回应，一只手托住他的下颌，将阴茎的头部重新塞回他的口腔。  
领会到安东尼先生的意图，加百列不敢怠慢，忍住呕吐的冲动，配合着尽可能多地吞入，避开牙齿，用舌头小心而又笨拙地舔舐，直到一股属于安东尼先生的精华喷溅而出，部分落在他的脸上，部分掉进他的试管，部分飞向他的气管。毫无防备的加百列被呛住了，无法控制地大声咳嗽起来，一脸狼狈。  
一杯水递到他的手里。  
加百列顾不得许多，猛地灌下去好几口，一连串的咳嗽才慢慢地止住。  
下一秒，他感到自己一下子被抱起，从地板上移动到床上，趴跪着，四肢着地。  
就着这个姿势，加百列的臀部被抠住，向两边掰开，安东尼先生的阴茎犹如满是蒺藜的狼牙棒，狠狠地捅进尚未准备妥当的肛门。  
“唔……”  
加百列一阵颤抖，发出痛苦的呻吟。  
怎么一回事？  
为什么那些人类和安东尼先生覆雨翻云之际一个个都十分享受，欲死欲仙，而他感受到的却是撕心裂肺的疼痛？  
这不应该，一定是哪里弄错了。  
“放松。”上方传来安东尼先生的吩咐，“不放松的话，受伤的是你自己。”  
加百列一脸茫然。  
放松？  
安东尼先生没有再解释，停顿片刻之后，操纵着自己的阴茎迅速后撤，只剩前段的一点若即若离的时候，又一鼓作气冲进最里面的里面。  
“啊！”  
加百列的音量瞬间提高一个分贝。  
接着是第二轮。  
第三轮。  
第四轮。  
一轮又一轮。  
周而复始的戒律运动一轮比一轮迅猛、激烈。  
“安东尼先生……安东尼……”  
“难受吗？”  
加百列点头，从鼻子里嘤咛一声，泪水差一点溢出已经湿漉漉的眼眶：“嗯。”  
“如果你实在受不了，不妨停下吧。”  
安东尼先生表面四平八稳的语气暗暗透出几许难耐的隐忍。  
“我……我可以。”  
迟疑片刻，加百列坚定地重申自己的选择，接着将脸用力埋进床单，死死地任何可能泄漏出来的声音。  
安东尼先生没再说什么，深埋在加百列的体内的器官开始膨胀。  
更痛了。  
然而，与此同时，安东尼先生的手一直触摸着加百列的皮肤，那温度，那触感，那力量，在持续的、有增无减的痛楚之中又传递给他无与伦比的舒适，一时之间，加百列竟然无从分辨自己是应该希望这一切尽快结束，还是应该希望这一切持续得久一些，再久一些。  
“明天见。”  
而最终，这一切还是结束了，话音未落，安东尼先生已经离开加百列的房间，消失在门的另一边。

加百列独自趴在那张双人床上。  
血。  
凝胶一样粘稠而浑浊的乳白色液体。  
到处都是，床上，地板上。  
这么多的血，完全超出加百列的认知，他从未流过这么多血，也从未见过哪一名人类在鱼水之欢的时候会流这么多血。  
是什么地方出问题了？  
加百列一边暗暗决定必须尽快搞清楚这件事情，一边挥了挥手，他的血和安东尼先生的精液顿时消失不见，没有一丝一毫的残存。

（待续）


	9. Chapter 9

“今天可以正常工作吗？”  
“可以。”  
第二天一早，确定加百列一切安好之后，安东尼先生带他去了当地一家有名的餐厅。

**Shaw’s Crab House。**

数十种不同类型、不同产地的新鲜生蚝和龙虾，配上胡椒、青柠檬汁，咬下去，满口清香。  
太美味了。  
“昨天既然做过那种事，今天最好吃得清淡一些，有利于保持最佳的状态。”  
安东尼先生这样解释。  
加百列终于体验到了进食的乐趣。  
更令他欣慰的是，这次没有酒，取而代之的是一杯热气腾腾的巧克力奶，暖融融的。

**洛普区，密歇根湖。**

“停！你走神了！”

“重来！”

“又走神了，你到底在干什么？”

接二连三的拍摄失误。  
没办法，只要与安东尼先生四目相对，加百列的双颊就会不由自主地一阵发烫，难以控制。

夜幕降临之后，他们返回了加百列的客房。

第二次了，加百列发现自己仍然不适应，安东尼先生进入自己的时候，来自后面的痛楚一如既往地锥心刺骨，与昨日相比，没有一丁点的改善。  
“还痛？”安东尼先生显得又失望，又疑惑，又委屈，“我也不是毫无经验的处男，你至于不配合到这种程度？”  
加百列没有回答。  
毕竟，天使不会撒谎，而他的心里也十分清楚，安东尼先生不会喜欢真实的答案。

又过了一天，尽管加百列不断提醒自己要集中注意力，可是，他在拍摄期间的表现不仅没有因好转，反而每况愈下。

一本《成功者的表情管理》被扔在桌子上。  
“自己看吧。”  
说完，安东尼先生头也不回地离去。  
挂钟的指针指向六点。  
安东尼先生接下来打算做什么，加百列再清楚不过，只是没有任何的办法来阻止。

另一方面，失落了一小会儿之后，加百列突然意识到，眼下也许正是一个绝佳的机会，又振作起来。

**英国，伦敦，威斯敏斯特市，苏活区，A.Z.FELL AND Co书店。**

书店打烊了，一进门，加百列就发现了一件好事和一件坏事。  
好事是亚茨拉斐尔还在。  
坏事是克劳利也在。  
“亚茨拉斐尔，我要单独跟你谈一谈。”  
加百列尽量忽略当着自己的面一脸得意肆无忌惮地紧紧搂住亚茨拉斐尔的克劳利。  
亚茨拉斐尔不卑不亢地拒绝了他的提议：“我和克劳利之间没有秘密。”  
“我有。”加百列强调。  
“有事的话，请直接说，如果没有，鉴于我已经被你们放逐了，希望你们不会出尔反尔。”  
亚茨拉斐尔的态度相当坚决。  
加百列考虑片刻，决定先退一步，事关重大，他不想为这些细枝末节浪费时间，况且他只是觉得一旁的克劳利过于碍眼罢了，并不认为自己要做的事情有什么见不得人的。  
“好吧，既然如此，给我一本色情文学。”  
亚茨拉斐尔愣了两秒钟。  
“我没有。”  
“这不是借口，我确实需要那样的书。”  
“我也确实没有。”  
加百列有一些烦躁：“不可能，你开的可是书店。”  
“我开的不是限制级的书店。”  
亚茨拉斐尔摇头。  
“大天使长终于在天堂干腻了，要为堕天做准备？”克劳利嬉皮笑脸地插入进来，将一只胳膊亲昵地搭在亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀上，“还是说，大天使长准备为教化人类亲自奉上自己的圣体了？”  
加百列只当听不见。  
“那么，你总该知道哪里能找到这样的书吧？”  
“网络上，搜索一些……关键字。”  
亚茨拉斐尔犹豫了一分钟，回答道。

加百列惊讶地看着自己通过手机里的浏览器利用搜索引擎找到的一系列结果。  
无头无尾的视频，像是偷拍的，不止一部，来自不同的发布者，主人公通常有两位，尽管他们的面部均未入镜，倒也不妨碍加百列依靠别的特征认出其中一名正是安东尼先生，总是安东尼先生，至于另一名的身份，加百列并不在意。  
他在意的，是发布者对于这些视频的介绍。  
——点击我！你们不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
——奇迹！  
——我生平第一次只靠后面出来了，感谢上帝的恩典！  
——多么精湛的技术！我赚到了，你们嫉妒吧？  
——天赋异禀！  
——哦，不可思议，我几乎要死掉了！  
数不清的赞。  
每一段视频的评论区都充斥着满满的一片羡慕之情。

好在功夫不负有心人，耐着性子一条结果一条结果地找下来，大天使长终于在那一堆视频的后面发现了自己需要的内容。

**美国，伊利诺伊州，芝加哥，洛普区，千禧公园。**

加百列回忆着《成功者的表情管理》的内容，收摄心神，摈弃头脑里多余的杂念，像前一晚对着大穿衣镜练习过无数次的那样，放松眉毛，低下头，稍稍弯起双目，鼻梁微皱，抿起嘴，唇角稍稍上扬，收起下颌，眼珠略朝一侧转，用余光瞟着相机的镜头，展现出一副面带微笑的表情。  
“过了，下一组。”  
安东尼先生按下无线快门遥控器，点了点头。  
加百列如释重负。

“继续。”

“肩膀再往下放一点……对，就是这样！”  
“侧过身来，嗯，不错。”

“这个噘嘴的动作挺有趣的。”

“保持住，今天的表现比昨天的正常多了。”

“再追加一组。”

“你终于做到张开嘴也能笑不露齿了，还不错。”

又一次返回酒店后，安东尼先生往加百列的双人床上扔了一沓，不，这回不是书，而是一套内衣和一些饰品。  
兔耳朵的发箍。  
黑色领结的颈环。  
蕾丝绑带的连体束缚衣，以流苏、丝绸为点缀，装饰着一只毛茸茸、圆滚滚、同发箍相映成趣的兔尾巴。  
“我专门为你设计的，换上它。”  
加百列一阵高兴，连忙照着安东尼先生的吩咐做了。这套内衣相当可爱，从材质到设计都无从挑剔，虽然穿的时候不大方便，而且说不上来是什么缘故，总让加百列觉得有一些奇怪。  
大概，是自己的错觉吧？  
“好了，安东尼先生。”  
调整完毕每条绑带的位置，加百列满怀期待地面向安东尼先生。  
安东尼先生却用一点也不加掩饰的、苛刻的目光审视着他，面露愠色。  
加百列心一沉，惴惴不安地开始思索自己到底是哪里做得不够理想，直到对方开了口。  
“我的设计应该是完美无瑕的，不过，毕竟时间仓促，能达到这个程度，也算是难为他们了。”  
还好，与自己无关。  
加百列立刻松了一口气。  
“安东尼先生，那……我……”  
安东尼先生不说话，只是坐在床边注视着加百列，似乎在等待对方下一步的动作。  
于是，加百列明白了，跪下来，伸出手。  
“用舌头。”  
简明扼要的命令。  
加百列惊奇地眨了眨双眼，略一思索，咬住拉链头，打开门襟，衔住内裤，轻轻地往下拽，暴露出一根长而粗壮的阴茎。按照在电子书里学习到的一部分内容，加百列试探性地将阴茎吞入一半，濡湿头部，再吐出，用舌头将根部两枚硕大的囊袋完全包裹起来，舔舐一会儿，然后一路向上，以舌尖反反复复地勾勒出一条条血管和一道道筋膜高低起伏的轮廓，打着旋，画着圈，绕回到冠状沟的部位。  
紧接着，他仰起脸，怀着忐忑的心情向安东尼先生投去询问的目光。  
安东尼先生没有丝毫的反应。  
加百列略略放心下来，继续重复之前的动作。  
安东尼先生的阴茎慢慢地加强硬度，增大体积，挺立起来，少许粘稠的汁液从前端的孔隙渗出。  
加百列忍不住又瞄了安东尼先生一眼。  
“别走神，好好做。”  
安东尼先生面无表情地提醒。  
尽管如此，加百列自认为还是能够清晰地觉察到对方处心积虑地掩藏于云淡风轻的语调之下那一股热烈的、饱满的、暗潮涌动的情欲，不禁有一点小小的得意，殷勤地舔去作为先头部队的前列腺液。  
“是，先生。”  
少顷，安东尼先生真正的精华喷薄而出。  
由于准备充分，加百列这一次总算没有被呛着，并且成功地咽下去了其中的大部分，又将飞溅在地板以及自己的身体上的一小部分也仔仔细细地刮下来，送入口中，舔得一滴不剩。  
安东尼先生以不易觉察的幅度点了点头，示意加百列上床。  
“转身，坐上去，自己动。”  
加百列哆嗦着，当肛门被异物入侵的瞬间。  
痛。  
只是与前两次相比稍稍轻一点。  
背对着安东尼先生，加百列努力忽略不适的感觉，咬着牙，强迫自己的身体特别是括约肌和肠壁尽可能地放松，舒展开来，凭借着地球的重力一寸一寸地将安东尼先生仍然坚挺的、长度与直径都相当可观的阴茎全部地纳入自己的直肠。  
如此粗，如此长，如此硬，而且，如此炽热。  
痛楚的减轻似乎令其余那些曾经模模糊糊的体验突然摆脱了压制，悉数浮出水面，变得清新而鲜明，再也难以被继续置之不理，现在，加百列不仅真切地感受到了不属于自己的阴茎上已经扩张的血管内部富有节奏的、强而有力的、由心脏传导过来的搏动，甚至可以轻而易举地想像出这根充血膨胀着的柱状物正在以一副什么样的姿势一上一下地剐蹭着自己敏感的黏膜。  
理论上，安东尼先生没有发话，说明认可加百列的服务，然而由于角度的问题一直看不到安东尼先生的表情，加百列不免总有一些心神不宁。  
“嗯？”  
体内的某处遭遇不经意之间突如其来的挤压，引得加百列不受控制地嘤咛一声，带出类似年轻的姑娘一样上扬的尾音。  
多么舒适。  
新鲜、奇特，妙不可言。  
加百列在本能的、原始的冲动驱使之下用自己神秘的部位反反复复地迎接柱状物的撞击，欲罢不能，出神地品味着陌生的、令人战栗的快感。  
不，不要停止，还不够，继续下去，直到永远。  
一次。  
两次。  
三次。  
一次连着一次。  
“缪斯？”耳畔响起安东尼先生刻意压得低低的，沉稳而充满诱惑的嗓音，“看来你已经尝到甜头了？”  
加百列急促地喘息着，说不出来话。  
两只手抓起加百列的肩膀，开始调整他的姿势，向后拉，往一旁推，又箍住他的腰，一个翻身，然后骑上他，以迅雷不及掩耳之势展开一轮又一轮狂乱而凌厉的进攻，猝不及防的加百列一阵抽搐，努力咽下一声险些脱口而出的尖叫。  
太痛了。  
疼痛在加剧，然而呈几何级数攀升的不仅仅有疼痛，还有无法言喻的、源源不绝的愉悦，二者反复地冲刷着加百列所剩无几的理智。  
有那么一瞬间，加百列的呼吸停止了。  
准确地说，他忘记了呼吸。  
而当加百列好不容易缓过神之际，安东尼先生已经如愿以偿地圆满完成自己的释放，正有条不紊地撤出加百列的直肠，在加百列看不到的地方，一小股混合着血丝的精液淌出微微颤动着的、红肿的肛门，蜿蜒而下，浸透了原本干干净净的床单。

“你……可以再陪我一会儿吗？”  
加百列试探着问。  
安东尼先生置若罔闻，交代完第二天的安排，整理好自己的衣服，就径直离去了。

（待续）


	10. Chapter 10

天使无需睡眠，因此加百列用了整晚来思考安东尼先生为何在同自己云雨过后仍拒绝留宿或者哪怕仅仅是多陪自己片刻，得出的结论是自己的技术大概无法令安东尼先生满意。  
怎么办？  
根据加百列之前的经验，纸上谈兵并不足以在短期内见效，而直接找安东尼先生进行实战演练的话，又过于荒谬。  
那么，就剩下一条途径了。

至于那一系列视频，加百列犹豫一番，最终决定知会安东尼先生。  
“你同意了他们拍摄和传播吗？”  
安东尼先生摇头。  
“没有。”  
“那……”  
“有些人觉得爬我的床是一件值得炫耀的事情。反正没有拍到我的脸，我懒得多管闲事。”安东尼先生冷笑一声，矜持地宣称，接着话锋一转，“你也想拍的话，可以用我的相机，比他们的都高级。”  
“真的？”  
加百列有些意外。  
“你想不想？”  
“我听安东尼先生的。”  
加百列显然从未产生过类似的念头，只是摸不清安东尼先生意欲何为，或者说，喜欢什么样的答案，一时也无法从对方习以为常又透出少许失望的表情当中解读出自己需要的信息。  
安东尼先生的脸色瞬间一冷：“如果你那么想拍，摄像机就在我的房间，这是房卡，你自己去拿。”  
一张卡片被扔到床头柜上。  
“我不拍。”  
加百列感到不妙，连忙更正。  
安东尼先生立刻换上一副温暖而妖娆的笑容，附在加百列的耳畔，用富有诱惑力的声音低语：“别急，不会白白地浪费你如此优越的身体条件，有机会，就会让你成为主角。”  
“不，我恐怕……不太适合。”  
得益于刚才的教训，加百列警惕地婉拒。  
安东尼先生没有继续这个话题，只是看着加百列笑。加百列不明就里，却也不好多打听。

“拉黑了。”安东尼先生放下手机，懒洋洋地往加百列的身上一靠，“这些人太没素质，见识也短，被我上过几次而已，竟然到处炫耀。”

“这是你的？”  
安东尼先生指着加百列一向空空如也的手里多出的一个公文包。  
加百列点头。  
“是的。”  
“里面装的什么？还有什么是你需要而我没有替你准备的？”  
“没有，我只是……”  
加百列嗫嚅着，不知道该如何解释。  
安东尼先生索性一把抢过公文包，见包内有且仅有一支未拆封的仿真什物，惟妙惟肖，不禁咂了咂舌：“啧，难道每个道貌岸然的大龄处子体验过床笫之欢以后都会变得如此饥渴？”  
加百列愣了一下。  
“这是我用来练习的。”  
“练习？”  
“做那件事的时候，怎么……怎么配合你。”  
“你这么在意？”  
安东尼先生露出含义不明的笑容。  
“是的。”  
加百列又点头。  
“为什么？”  
“只是希望你能感觉更好一些。”  
似有意，似无意，一只手若即若离地抚过加百列的面颊。  
“把那个劣质品扔了。”  
加百列一下子反应不过来。  
“我不觉得……”  
“马上。这么粗制滥造的东西，你的品味也过于差劲了。”  
安东尼先生以不容分辩的口吻命令道。

加百列照办了。

令他意想不到的是，几天后，安东尼先生交给他另一支与众不同的仿真什物，尺寸与安东尼先生的一模一样，底座可以固定在任何的一处平面上，中央铭刻着花体的大写英文字母L，末端有一个翘起的小箭头，形似恶魔的尾巴。  
加百列知道，那是Lucifer工作室的LOGO。  
“我专门设计的。”  
安东尼先生带着一如既往的骄傲宣布。  
“谢谢。”  
加百列由衷地表示。  
怪不得。  
原来，安东尼先生早有安排，并非随性为之。加百列又是感激，又是庆幸，好在自己当时没有因为搞不明白状况而拒绝听从安东尼先生的吩咐。

**西班牙，马德里自治区，赛尔塞迪利亚市，山峰阳台度假屋。**

加百列差不多已经习惯了跟随安东尼先生马不停蹄地辗转于一个又一个地区拍摄一系列外景的生活。

他走上台阶，掏出钥匙，胳膊突然被碰了一下。  
“打扰了，先生，介意帮我一个忙吗？”  
一名陌生的男人。  
“什么？”  
“你知不知道去阿罗约塞科市坐缆车怎么走？”  
他摇了摇头：“我不是本地人，也是第一次来这里。”  
“哦，实际上，我买了赛尔塞迪利亚山区的地图，可惜看不懂。”男人从口袋里掏出一张纸质的地图，展开，“方便的话，你可以帮我看一看吗？”  
“好的。”  
“他不可以，告辞！”  
加百列的话音未落，安东尼先生突然出现，自作主张地替他拒绝的同时，不由分说地抓住他的手腕，蛮横地拽进房间，带上门。  
“安东尼先生，你干什么？”  
加百列莫名其妙。  
“这得问你，缪斯，你为什么要跟别人勾三搭四？”  
勾三搭四？  
“我没有，那个人只是来问路的。”  
安东尼先生不屑地从鼻孔里哼了一声：“别狡辩了！你们离得那么近，简直亲密无间，他的手就搭在你的胳膊上，而你的嘴都快贴到他的鼻梁上了，我瞧得一清二楚！”  
加百列目瞪口呆。  
“你误会了，我不是……”  
“误会？你一向标榜的忠诚呢？保守呢？专一呢？洁身自好呢？还是说，你和那些人一样，只是打算跟我玩一夜情罢了？好一个正人君子！既然如此，何必又处心积虑地假装一副高贵、贞洁的模样拿所谓的爱当诱饵，骗取我的信任，就为了爬上我的床？你真的不觉得这样的手段太卑劣了？”安东尼先生打断加百列的话，连珠炮似的吐出一长串咄咄逼人的质问，抑扬顿挫的语气，步步紧逼、义正言辞，“归根结底，你就是嫌弃我，觉得我肮脏、放荡、堕落，配不上你，对不对？”  
不对！  
这不是事实！  
加百列本能地在灵魂的深处否认，却无法当着安东尼先生的面真正地说出哪怕一个完整的音节，向对方澄清自己其实从未那样做过，也从未那样想过，僵硬的舌头一直密不可分地黏在他的下颚上，体内一阵一阵发冷，仿佛一只进入应急状态的雀鸟。  
为什么？  
连他自己也难以理解自己目前的表现。  
“说话。”  
沉默。  
“回答我！”  
加百列张开嘴，又闭上了。  
“是我错看了你！”  
安东尼先生一把揪住加百列的衣领，粗暴地扯下他亲自为加百列设计的并且在今天出门前亲手为加百列系上的那一条使用全真丝七叠工艺缝制的领带，一扬手，毫不吝惜地扔进正在蓬勃燃烧的壁炉里，高端、富丽、奢华的面料顷刻之间被滚烫的火焰吞没，化作一坨焦黑的灰烬。  
不是的。  
加百列感到更冷了，与此同时，眼眶的周围反倒开始变得热和潮湿，只是他已经没有多余的精力去思考究竟是怎么一回事了。  
“对不起。”  
要这样做，是吧？  
良久，安东尼先生的神色终于有所缓和。  
加百列受到了鼓舞，连忙深吸一口气，小心翼翼地将自己刚才的话重复一遍：“对……对不起……”  
“他们就是觊觎你的身体。”  
“嗯。”  
“不是真心对你好。”  
“嗯。”  
“我只是不希望你被这些不怀好意的人骗走。”  
“嗯。”  
即使不认同，也不太理解，加百列仍应声虫一般回应着安东尼先生的每一条语重心长的教导。  
“如果不爱我，离开就行了，我没有勉强你，你也不用随随便便地和什么人勾三搭四来暗示我。”  
安东尼先生耸耸肩，带出一些故作潇洒的倔强。  
“嗯。”  
真的没有。  
不。  
勾三搭四之类的，根本不存在。  
“你爱我吗？”  
加百列点了点头。  
“爱。”  
这倒是实话，不是敷衍。  
“所以，证明给我？”  
凑到加百列的耳畔，安东尼先生轻声说。  
“怎么做？”  
加百列不明白。

**马德里市，革乐美大街，Hundred Demons文身工作室。**

木枝、染料、针、凡士林、保鲜膜，工作人员奉上文身需要用到的一系列工具，冲安东尼先生一笑，退出包厢。  
对，文身。  
这不对，这不应该。  
按照上帝的诫命，人类尚且不被允许用刀划身，在身上刺花纹，作为天使，尤其是大天使长，竟然如此破坏自己的圣体，在神圣的体表上留下永久性的图案，显然更加不妥当。

绑在木枝的针蘸着文身专用的染料，缝线似的一下下戳进皮肤的底层，光滑而平坦的小腹被勾勒出一个又一个哥特体的英文字母。  
有点痛。  
加百列抿着唇，尽量保持一动不动，额头上渗出一层薄薄的汗水。  
L。  
u。  
c。  
i。  
f。  
e。  
r。  
“停！”  
加百列下意识地脱口而出。  
安东尼先生并未因此中止手中的工作。  
“怎么了？”  
“为什么是撒旦的名字？”  
“因为我就是撒旦。”  
不可能。  
开什么玩笑？  
加百列一头雾水盯着似笑非笑的安东尼先生看了一会儿，才记起对方开办的工作室正是叫做Lucifer工作室。  
果然，人类终归是人类，即使是如此一位才华横溢的艺术家，也一样不能免俗。  
“可不可以……至少……换一个别的词？”  
“你不爱我的话，我不强求。”  
安东尼先生答非所问。  
“但是，你其实并不是真的撒旦，不是吗？”  
加百列指出这一点。  
安东尼先生抚摸了一下自己的作品，置若罔闻，那一行华丽而夸张的英文字母的下方，一个倒立的十字架正在成型。  
恶魔的标志，对上帝的亵渎。  
另一方面，也是安东尼先生所希望得到的、关于爱的证明。

（待续）


	11. Chapter 11

**美国，纽约州，纽约市，布鲁克林区，科尼岛，日冕酒吧。**

加百列昏昏欲睡。  
太无聊了。  
天使无需睡眠，并不代表他们长时间集中注意力于某些无聊又纷繁复杂的事情之际同样不会在精神上感到疲惫。  
镭射灯。  
震耳欲聋的、闹哄哄的场面。  
一群女性人类在一名女性人类的带领下围着一根钢管起舞，跳跃、摇摆、旋转，时聚时散，做出各种造型，向观众们展示自己暴露出来的部位，并且隔三差五脱掉一部分装饰品，以及衣物，使得这样的部位越来越多，最终近乎一丝不挂。  
加百列难以理解其中包含的意义。  
问题在于安东尼先生观赏得津津有味。  
加百列试图强迫自己有样学样尽量对这一场据说水准极高的舞蹈产生哪怕一点点兴趣，但他的努力徒劳无功。  
终于，差不多两个小时后，散场了。  
安东尼先生从观众席上站起来，轻车熟路地走向后台，加百列虽然不明就里，迟疑一阵，也跟了上去。

“说定了？”  
“当然，今晚八点，一言为定。”  
刚才负责领舞的女性人类妩媚地笑着，放下唇釉，扭动着纤细而柔韧的腰肢将一张便笺款款地塞进安东尼先生的掌心，后者用心照不宣的目光凝视着她，拈起她的小拇指，轻轻一捏。  
这一切加百列都看在眼里。  
不过，显而易见，谁也不曾注意到背景板似的杵在旁边一言不发的大天使长。

**第四大道，贝斯维斯特格里高利酒店，豪华特大号床间。**

晚上七点了。  
“安东尼先生，出发吧，别迟到了。”  
加百列言不由衷。  
安东尼先生暧昧地笑了一下，自顾自地离开了。

安东尼先生一夜未归，直到第二天的上午，带着前一晚从跳舞的女性人类当中散发出来弥漫在后台的那一股浓郁、甜腻的香水味。

艺术墙。

“好好想想我是怎么交代的。”

“重来。”

“照我说的做就对了。”

“著名的费尔特曼热狗，别的地方可买不到。”  
拍摄的间隙，安东尼先生递给加百列一根夹着香肠和满满一大坨蛋黄酱的长条形面包。  
“谢谢，唔。”  
加百列习惯性接过，咬下一小块，一边咀嚼，一边勉为其难地对安东尼先生展示出心满意足的微笑，虽然黏糊糊的口感实际上让他有一些难以下咽。

**曼哈顿区，百老汇大道，夏季庭院演奏厅。**

这一场表演是一群男性人类和一群女性人类共同完成的，道具由一根钢管变为一只巨大的、足以容纳至少一名成年人类的酒杯。  
但对加百列而言，还是一样无聊。  
昏昏欲睡之际，加百列忍不住打了个阿欠。  
“再过半个小时就结束了。”安东尼先生随手一揽他的腰，“散场后，我带你去一处刺激的地方。”  
加百列不解其意。  
“哪里？”  
“来点不一样的体验。”  
“什么体验？”  
加百列没听懂。  
“你不期待吗？”  
安东尼先生反问。  
虽然还是搞不清楚状况，加百列却本能地感到气氛有些许微妙，忙不迭地澄清：“不，我不是那个意思，安东尼先生。”  
“不是真心话，就不必勉强了。”  
安东尼先生显出一副体贴的模样。  
啊？  
所以，又做错了吗？  
加百列心里一凉，一阵沮丧。  
正在此时，安东尼先生冷不防拉过他的手，坦然地放在自己的胯间，快速地摩擦，顺势倚靠在他的胳膊上。  
紫罗兰色的眸子闪过稍纵即逝的诧异，在试图抽回手的前一秒，加百列成功地领会到了安东尼先生的用意，立即克制住自己条件反射的行为，转而顺着对方的意图，搓、撸、套弄，专心致志地服侍起那一根开始一点一点膨胀的什物。  
出来了。  
“舔干净。”  
加百列赶在散场之前完成了这一项任务。  
整个过程当中，安东尼先生始终安静如常，神情镇定，呼吸均匀、平稳。

“怎么会？任何有脑子的人都不可能拒绝得了你的邀请，不管是去哈德逊河，还是去地狱。”  
浓妆艳抹的女性人类巧笑嫣然，轻佻地摇晃着高脚杯里的红葡萄酒。  
安东尼先生则向她报以绅士一般的微笑。  
“稍等，我先送朋友回酒店。”  
无论如何，至少这一次，他注意到了随同自己一道进入后台的大天使长。

几十分钟过后，通过一个不足挂齿的奇迹，加百列又见证了自己其实早就看够了的、活色生香的一幕：安东尼先生和那名在夏季庭院演奏厅围绕着酒杯跳过舞的女性人类女性于哈德逊河畔快乐地行鱼水之欢，如同在内室里，酣畅淋漓，配合默契，没有一丝一毫的羞耻之态。

安东尼先生再度一夜未归，加百列尽量不去注意次日一大早才出现的他那一身挥之不去的、属于夏季庭院演奏厅的、女性人类专用的香水味。

之后，熟悉的情景卷土重来，安东尼先生的夜不归宿和每日一换的香水味统统又一次成为常态。

加百列无能为力。

**伊利诺伊州，芝加哥，威利斯大厦103层，天空观景台。**

“这里不错，可以来点刺激的。”  
安东尼先生漫不经心地搂了一下加百列的背。  
此时的观景台，除了他们空无一人，然而也许不一会儿，就会有一大群吵吵嚷嚷的游客出现。  
理论上，人类应该忌讳。  
事实上，安东尼先生并不忌讳，以加百列所见。  
“对，安东尼先生。”  
加百列斟酌着谨慎地回应道。  
他确认，自己没有撒谎，自己的真心话正是如此，自己真的期待接下来发生的事情，不管是什么，只有能够使得安东尼先生留在自己的身边，不再与任何单数或者复数的人类发生那样的关系。  
“脱掉衣服。”  
安东尼先生的语调依然四平八稳。  
加百列松了一口气。  
这是一个来之不易的机会，一定要把握住，大天使长一边默默地提醒自己，一边解衣服的纽扣。

那之后，安东尼先生开始频繁地领着加百列去许多类似的场合进行同样的尝试，譬如公园、剧院、露天广场、温泉，一次又一次，乐此不倦，当然，每一次，附近始终不见半个人影，因为安东尼先生总是会提前把整个地方都包下来。

“我不喜欢被不相关的人干扰。”安东尼先生如是说，“不过，这种随时可能被偷窥到的紧张、兴奋倒是格外能够激发我所需要的灵感。”  
加百列相信，安东尼先生尽管表面上不提，内心里其实还是颇为在意自己的，不禁有几分动容。

只是，到了夜里，安东尼先生还是会雷打不动地出去和各种各样的人类寻欢作乐。

不甘心、委屈、困惑，加百列搞不懂，自己分明已经为安东尼先生做过那么多的努力，为什么却一直难以改变这一切。

（待续）


End file.
